


Creator's Game

by Annika0130



Series: Creator's Game [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gets more than he asked for, Ink just wants to talk to the Creators, Inspired by Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, bad language, bad times, bit of a crack fic, curse words, excited fan, fun times, mentions of amputation, wtf times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: CreatorTaleThe new game of the UnderTale franchise.Released to distract the fans until Deltarune could be released.(Not that you weren’t distracted by it, you were plenty distracted by it.)But the game was more than it seemed.The characters, the worlds. . .Everything was moving on their own.Could it be as the small Ink on your screen told you?Could you actually be connected to one of the UnderTale Multiverses?!(On Hiatus)
Series: Creator's Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664668
Comments: 213
Kudos: 172





	1. Intro (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671784) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You buy Toby Fox’s new game, CreatorTale, to hold you over until the full Deltarune game comes out.
> 
> But, this is just a game isn’t it?! 
> 
> Why are all the characters acting and moving on their own?!

I loved it all. 

The games.

The merch.

The fans.

_ The ‘Lore’ _ .

I was ecstatic over  _ all _ of it.

I followed the creators of the fandom almost religiously. 

_ All worship the Church of Sans.  _

_ We’re here for some  _ **_Bad Times_ ** _. _

And some good food, bad laughs, and some nice friends. You know, get them all.

I had played Undertale, over and over and over  _ again _ . 

Guiding the fallen human through every part of the Underground.

I knew it all by heart. Every zone, every character, every line of dialogue, every  _ secret _ .

(Even if I didn’t discover it for myself, I watched as other people found them.)

I stayed with the game, even as it faded as time passed. . . .and people lost interest.

But then one day. . .it happened. The Twitter of Undertale’s creator got taken over. A blocked out name. Although everyone  _ knew _ who it ‘was’.  _ Gaster _ . The hidden character of the game. One that people only found by messing with the game’s FUN values, and finding the gray door. 

The messages written by ‘Gaster’ asked people to come back the next day. So I did. I returned to that page, refreshing it every few minutes. 

And there it was.

The announcement (and release) of the ‘sequel’. Deltarune. 

I  _ immediately _ bought it. Even asked for the next few days off from work. 

I joined Kris, Susie and Ralsei on their journey through the ‘Dark World’.

This sequel was greatly different from Undertale. In fact, there was only one path in a world where our choices don’t matter.

All the easter eggs were hilarious. I was really touched when Kris kept hugging Ralsei. Or the Hidden Tree, and the Egg the man gave. ( _ I know you were there Gaster. _ )

And of course when the fandom creators ate up the new canon and started releasing new fics and art. 

I delved into it with the same vigor as I did with the Undertale fandom.

Oh  _ Stars _ , The Fandom.

I loved all the stories, all the Universes that they created.

I gave my hand at being a Creator myself. Writing a bit of a fic for the fandom’s Multiverse. (Or really it’s Omniverse, there were too many versions of the same characters for it not to be a Omniverse.)

Loved it, my small creation. 

And other people loved it too, I got so much love from Readers and other Creators. 

After a long time, I finished my story. Ending it neatly and happily.

Now. . .there wasn’t much left.

I’d played both games, bought all the merch that caught my eye, cosplayed as Sans at conventions. 

The only thing that kept me attached were the Creators. Who heartfeltly kept adding and changing the multiverse. Holding my attention tight. 

I hung onto every update of my favorite fics and artwork. Clinging to the signs of my favorite fandom. Counting the days until the rest of the Deltarune game would be announced.

Then I was surprised.

An announcement was released.

Not for the full Deltarune game. But for another game. 

As it was with Toby Fox’s shenanigans, the reveal was done sneakily. Quite similar to Deltarune’s reveal. 

His entire twitter turned into a rainbow-splattered mess. The words were simple.

**_*Creators._ **

**_Umm - Hello! I really hope this reaches you!_ **

**_Do you remember me?_ **

**_I’m still here, helping your creations take form._ **

**_Protecting them the best I can._ **

**_The best WE can._ **

**_I have friends now!_ **

**_(I don’t understand them sometimes.) But that’s ok!_ **

**_We’re here._ **

**_We’re. . .happy._ **

**_I just wish you could see everything that happens here._ **

**_See how great your creations are._ **

**_. . ._ **

**_Well! I need to get back to work!_ **

**_There’s (almost) always stuff to do to protect your creations!_ **

**_(Not that I’m complaining! I love my job!)_ **

**_Just keep creating!_ **

**_I’ll be here._ **

**_The Creator~_ **

I  _ SCREAMED _ in the coffee shop. (Earning a lot of stares but I had forgotten the world around me.)

Below the ‘message’ was a link to an online store. 

Following it came to a page hinting the game.

It spoke of linked phone/computer/console saves. Basically it was one account between any platform you wanted to play on. So you could start on the computer, then leave the house and keep playing on your phone seamlessly. 

It gave next to no details of the game itself outside of the price.

But any member of the fandom would know. 

_ Ink was talking to us. _

Ink, The God of Creation. The Protector of the Multiverse. One of the most beloved characters of the Undertale fandom.

_ And damn it, I’m going to answer. _

(I mean I would get the game regardless, even if it was just another port for Undertale.)

But due to everyone’s suspicion of who would be appearing, we were  _ flipping the hell out _ .

No one would simply make a game for the expansive universe their fans made.

_ But he did _ .

I put aside the money (and some extra, just incase) and asked for an entire  _ week _ off work.

I bolted to the nearest game store to reserve a copy.

My treasure secured I had nothing to do until the favored day outside of theorising with the rest of the fandom as to what the game might be like. 

Undertale spoke of the importance of choice. 

Deltarune took those choices away, flipping things on their head.

This game? 

Who knew?

On the day of the release I bundled up in layers of clothes and camped out in front of the store. Surprisingly I wasn’t the only person there at six in the morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet! (I mean, I had no life. But at least they do!) 

_ Calm down, my copy is reserved. No worries. A handful of people in front aren’t going to change anything. _

The line grew longer as the opening time approached. (Thank god we weren’t the only ones, that would definitely be awkward.) Stretching back for the block. 

More than I expected for what really amounted to an indie game. 

I chatted with those next to me, playing on my phone, playing some Undertale on my switch. (some kids had a bit of fun watching me fight Sans. I may have fought him dozens of times but he was still a  _ pain in my ass _ .)

As the minutes counted down I got excited, folding up the lawn chair I’d been resting in. Moving about to get my blood flowing again. 

I practically hopped in place as I watched a manager through the window.

The man in the red shirt got to the door, fiddling with the lock.

He got the door opened, waving at the line to enter. 

I walked ( _ WALK, DON’T RUN, DON'T RUN.) _ to the blocked off line leading to the registers. A few more people got in front of me in the confusion. I noticed other people either wander over to the new display off to the side, or join the line as well. (some wandered off to other parts of the store.)

Hopping on my toes as the line shrunk, soon enough it was my turn after all that waiting. 

Stepping up to the counter I said ‘calmly’ asked for my reservation. The cashier pulled a copy out of somewhere back there. Typing up something on the computer.

“Alright, you prepaid $20 so now that’d be $39.99 please.” 

Passing over two $20s I received a penny in return. They slid the game into a bag, handing it over.

I clutched my prize, dragging the chair behind me as I exited the store. 

Out in the sun again, I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. I had the game, I had another thing to tie me to the UT Multiverse. 

Holding out the loose penny I flipped it into the air before catching it and slapping it on the back of my other hand. 

Lifting the cover I saw it had landed face up.

_ Good Luck. _

Returning to my car I tossed the bag onto the passenger seat. Pulling out of the parking spot and driving back home. 

_ Yes. _

_ Very Good Luck Indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2-part intro! Quick! Move onto the next part!


	2. Intro (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home with your prize, time to download!. . .oh wait. . Damn it!

Slamming open my front door, I kicked the poor thing closed behind me. 

Dropping my purse on the ground. I made my way to my computer. 

Spinning in the rolling chair I slid to the desk. Holding the store’s plastic bag, I slid out the game and got my first good look at it.

It was a classic PC game case. Center stage on the cover were the Star Sanses. Ink, The Creator in the lead with Blue and Dream to the left and right respectively. Further in the background were other members of the Star Council. Of course there were Classic, Stretch, Outer, Red, and several others. The background looked to be the doodle sphere. An artsy-style world with floating islands and their doors.

Unintentionally giving a fangirling squeal. I clutched the case close as I spun the chair in circles. Glancing back at the game I noticed something on the back that my arms were covering. Stopping my spin with a dragging foot. I flipped the case around to look at the back.

On the other side, were the Dark Sans. In front was Nightmare, his inky tentacles in full display. At his sides stood Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross. Standing in the air above them on a web of blue strings, was Error The Destroyer. The background was a dark castle, empty and slightly dilapidated. 

This had to be the _BEST GAME COVER EVER!!_

I had to display this on the wall instead of hiding it in the bookcase!

Snapping open the case there laid the disk. It was just another image of the Doodle Sphere. The colorful islands floating in the rainbow sky. Across the top had the name of the game itself.

 _CreatorTale_.

I couldn’t wait any longer. 

Opening the disk drive, I slotted in the game. Starting up the download.

 _00% Complete - 1 hour 32 minutes remaining_.

Groaning, I glared at my computer. 

_Why couldn’t you be awesome and download instantly?!_

Pulling out my phone and my switch, I used some USB cables to link it to the computer. Starting the download and synchronization on them. 

_01% Complete - 4 hours 52 minutes remaining._

That almost _tripled_ the wait time.

But it was worth it, _worth it_.

It would suck to wait to download on my phone until I actually needed to.

But for now I didn’t have much else to do other than eat and wait. 

Wandering toward the kitchen, I stopped and backtracked a moment. 

Standing next to the 5 gallon water jug that had a special place on a pedestal in the hall. I spent a moment to consider all the hundreds, thousands of pennies in there. 

_Lucky Pennies_.

_A tradition passed down._

Dropping in the penny from my pocket, I watched it fall with a small clatter.

Resuming my journey to the kitchen I debated what to do while I waited.

_Maybe I could finish the Sans fight and wrap up the game._

Laughing at the impossibility of that, I open the fridge and look at the selection. 

_Let’s see what’s in store._

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _SOMEWHERE ELSE_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


He spun Broomy in a circle, fending off the wild attacks of his adversary. 

The glowing blue strings zipped and zagged around the battlefield, entangling and lashing out at anyone nearby.

Several of his allies had already fallen to the combined force of The Destroyer and the Guardian of Negativity’s gang. 

Sliding under a barrage of sharpened bones, He flung out a wave of ink at Dust as he ran past the Dark Sans.

Hopping backwards he narrowly avoided stepping onto a path of caltrops. 

Ever since he’d gotten rid of his shoes with his new outfit, the Dark Sanses have been going out of their way to do things like this. Turning the fight into hazardous ground. 

While the legos and caltrops were _cute_ , it was the poison and acid coating them that made him hesitate. 

Normally he could go all out and focus on his fight with Error, lately the tides have been turning. The Judges of the Star Council could no longer hold back the Doom and Gloom boys. (Not even when teaming up.) Even _Cross_ of all the Dark Sanses were taking down multiple Judges. 

Now it was just like how it was before the forming of the Star Council. When Dream, Blue, and him had to fight against them without help. Losing and Losing and _Losing again_. It was loss after loss until they brought the Judges of the original AUs to assist. 

Then with help holding back Nightmare’s gang. Dream could focus on holding back his brother, while he could fight Error without worrying about the fallen human. 

But it was back to those dark years. 

Skipping over the unconscious body of Outer, he splattered the other with ink. Sending the ‘Sans’ through a portal back home.

 _Last one_.

That was all their unconscious and wounded out of the way. 

_Just him, Blue, and -_

“ _DREAAMMM!!_ ” a scream echoed over the frozen plain.

He ducked and weaved through the web of strings. Avoiding bones and blasters. Needing to melt to ink several times to slip out of tight spots. 

Only Error had ever pushed him to the edge before, (and beyond) but now Killer and the others were getting close.

Skipping left he avoided a slash from Horror’s axe.

Which turned into a terrible decision when he stepped onto a hidden thread, sending dozens more flying up from under the snow to entangle the victim ( _him_ ). He let go of his form to start turning to liquid once more, but a flash from behind sent him dodging even as the trap ensnared his arm.

Killer didn’t let up the attack, switching in and out with Dust as the two used their signature knives to slice at him.

He was between the two, and the two Dark Sanses weren’t giving the opportunity for him to focus an attack on one or the other.

A pained cry sounded from just beyond the trees. Things must be going bad for Blue and Dream as well. Blue was a great fighter, even he had to admit that. But not ‘fight Error and Nightmare by himself’ great.

Horror lept from the shadows, his bloodied axe swinging down. He jumped towards the opening between Killer and Dust. Right now distance was - 

His escape was cut off when his arm was snapped back.

_The strings! The strings were still-!_

Blinding pain flashed through his mind as the axe swung down on his exposed arm. 

The severed limb dropped to the snow, dripping inky black marrow.

Free from the trap, he pushed away thoughts of the amupation. Bolting into the trees in the direction of the cry earlier.

It didn’t take long to find the other two Star Sanses. 

Dream was collapsed on the ground, golden marrow staining the ground. Blue was standing defensively over their fallen friend.

Nightmare and Cross had them cornered against a cliff wall. Error was resting against a tree, fingers flying as he corrupted and deleted data from the AU. Already chunks and pieces were disappearing, falling apart into code. 

_Code, the raw building blocks of a Universe._

The remaining flickers of red paint sent off pluses of rage when he saw the smug expression of the Destroyer. 

He held himself back from taking Broomy and wiping that stupid smirk off his face. Right now getting Dream and Blue and . . . _and retreating_. . .was more important.

Continuing his sprint, he charged straight towards the trapped Sanses. 

Cross, seeing the incoming attack, moved to intercept. 

_Too late_.

Ripping the sash of vials off his chest, he threw it at the Dark Sans and his Boss.

Surprised by the unexpected move, Cross stumbled to a stop as the belt flew through the air.

_Too late._

Error, the only person who had ever seen this last-resort attack, shouted a warning to the two. Leaping up from his seat to throw his strings towards Cross and Nightmare.

Nightmare used his extreme speed to bolt to his youngest minion, wrapping his tentacles around the two of them.

_Too Late._

It was like time slowed to a crawl - Nightmare grabbing Cross, Error’s strings stretching ever closer, Blue crouching over Dream with determination on his face, Broomy streaking down onto the vials.

The Destroyer's strings only just brushed one of Nightmare’s outstretched tentacles when his attack landed on his most vital possession.

_TOO LATE!_

The harsh blow from Broomy shattered the vials. 

Out from the fragments came a raging flood of pure, uncontrolled, **_Magic_ **. 

More disastrous than any tsunami or hurricane. The turbulent power of the paints he drank from would annihilate everything in its path. 

_Including the AU itself._

There was a reason this was his true ‘last resort’ after all. 

Many times, even when he was about to die ( _AGAIN_ ) he wouldn’t even _think_ of doing this.

But right now Dream and Blue were up against the wall (literally), and if they died -

_If they died -_

There would be no second chances for them. 

Dream’s Universe isn’t a true UnderTale AU. It came into the Multiverse from _elsewhere_. No Resets, No try-agains. 

Dream died - The Guardian of Positivity died _for good_.

As for Blue - some would consider it an even worse fate.

If Blue died outside his world, his Universe (the Original UnderSwap) would sense it no longer had a ‘Sans’ and would simply ‘spawn’ a _new_ Sans.

_One that didn’t remember anything._

_Not about the Resets, or the fallen human._

_Not about Error, or joining the Star Sanses._

_Not about_ **_anything_ ** _outside of the ‘role’ he plays in his Universe._

Ink was sworn to protect the Creator’s works. 

That obviously included Dream and Blue.

Which brought him to _this_. 

The flood of ink was eating away at the ground, the plants, the trees.

He forced his magic to take command of the small section reaching for his two friends.

_Hold it back. . ._

_Just a little longer. . ._

Leaping over the rising tide, he came to Blue’s side as a pained shout came from behind him.

If he still had his vials he would have taken a sip to be able to relish the thought of the corrupted Guardian getting ‘eaten’ by the corrosive ink.

“Hold on!” he ordered the young Sans.

Blue cradled Dream close as he wrapped his free arm tight around Ink’s waist. 

He had to do this quickly, he was running on fumes. 

And when he ran out - 

_He didn’t want to think about it_.

Splattering the cliff wall with dark ink, he dragged the two into the portal. Leaving the collapsing AU and the alarmed Dark Sanses behind.

The slick flow of ink carrying them to the safe world of his Doodle Sphere was familiar and welcome.

The portal dropped them under the tree by his house. The trio fell to the ground, injuries and exhaustion weighing on them.

Propping himself on his arm, he tried to hold onto his focus.

_He had. . ._

_He had to. . .get to the fountains. . ._

_What fountains? . . ._

“Ink! Your Arm! You Need To Use Your Ink And Heal Yourself! Oh, Stars. . .Your Ink! H-hold On! I’ll Get Your Back-Up Vials!”

_Vials?_

_What vials?_

_It doesn’t matter. . ._

_It all . . ._

_Doesn’t matter. . ._

A dark sash of some sort was pushed into his face.

_Oh. . ._

_It’s a thing. . ._

_What thing?_

_Oh well. . ._

When he didn’t move to take the sash (or do anything at all really) the hand holding the sash, pulled something from it. Someone? Grabbed his skull, tilting it back. 

His jaw hung open, the effort to even _think_ of closing it was. . .too much. . .

_Just let him lay here. . ._

The hand lifted the glass object over him, pouring some liquid into his mouth. 

He instinctively swallowed, the liquid warmed his bones. Spreading through his magic.

Well everything was great! They were alive and it was funny thinking back to how Error squeaked when he- 

_When he broke his vials!_

Taking the belt of vials from Blue, he quickly went through the rest of the colors. Letting the emotions settle him.

“Thanks Blue!” He greeted the skeleton kneeling in front of him.

Relief made the young skeleton laugh before breaking off into a stifled groan.

“Right! You’re hurt! Let me just - oops!” Ink laughed as he ‘tried’ to use his amputated limb to reach for one of his small paint brushes. 

“Ink! Heal Yourself First! I Can Wait For After You And Dream Are Alright!” Blue scolded him.

Ink spent a moment painting back a new arm. Then turned his attention to Dream.

The Guardian was in bad shape. Multiple broken bones (ribs in particular), gashes littering his legs, and a threatening crack in his skull.

They wouldn’t hold up against the might of his (definitely) awesome healing skills!

Just as well Dream was out of it, he didn’t have time to convince the other to sit still for a healing. (The rest of the Multiverse became so _wiggly_ if he so much as _suggested_ healing them!!)

_It was hilarious!_

He ran Broomy Jr. over Dream’s injuries. Painting away the wounds. He even fixed up his clothes!

Once Dream was healed to satisfaction. The other was deeply asleep, his breathing deep and even. 

Leaving the Guardian on the grass he turned to Blue, holding Broomy Jr. aloft. 

“Your turn!” He cheerfully spoke.

Little (poor) Blue nervously swallowed and gave a shaky smile. “I-Ink My Injuries Aren’t That Bad! I Can Use Some Regular Healing Items And-!” 

“But you don’t want to worry Stretch do you?!” He said.

He could see the emotions flashing on the other’s face as he tried to push away the discomfort for his brother. 

Blue knew he couldn’t return to UnderSwap covered in wounds. Stretch _already_ had an. . .issue with Blue being a Star Sans. 

So now he either had to stay behind in Doodle Sphere to heal while Dream and him went to meet with the Council. (or at least whoever in the Council was awake enough to attend, injuries not withstanding.) 

Or sit still for a couple minutes for Ink to heal him.

Blue started wiggling in place as he looked between Broomy Jr. and Dream. 

_Oh he’d never get tired of watching them squirm!_

“Alright! Let’s Do This!” Blue said after a moment, holding out his fractured arm.

Humming, he put brush to cut. Painting away Blue’s injuries as well. 

By the time he finished the other was unconscious like Dream.

Leaving the two under the tree, he entered his house to change his clothes and double check his vials were filled.

When he came back out the two were still asleep so he left a note about the Council meeting (which he remembered about after checking his scarf.) and left to another AU.

ScienceTale.

An AU well known by those aware of the Multiverse.

And home to -

“What brings you here Ink?”

 _Sci_.

“I just- umm-'' Quickly picking up the tail of his scarf he scanned the memos for any notes concerning the skeleton in front of him.

“Right!” He dropped the scarf.

“I wanted to see if you have any news concerning our personal project!”

“I do actually.” The scientist said, adjusting his glasses. 

Leading the Creator to the back room where dozens of interconnected sensors and other machines haphazardly circled the platform in the middle.

“With the message we recorded a few months back, I filtered it through every frequency, and every combination of those frequencies, known in the Multiverse. Then I broadcasted it on every level I could think of.” Sci explained, wandering around the machines to type here, push some buttons there.

“There's likely several unaware AUs that got a ‘wake up call’ but . . . at this point we did everything we could. . .” Sci drifted off, staring at the extra large monitors on the wall.

“Assuming the Creators are real - “ 

A sharp glare.

“Real in the sense of being actual physical beings with a capability to pick up Multi- or well Omni- dimensional signals. Then either they heard us. . .or they didn’t.”

Ink stepped closer to the wall of monitors, placing a hand on the cool surface.

“Couldn’t we send it again?” He asked.

He. . . he didn’t need to contact them. _He didn’t!_

But. . .it would be. . . _So Nice._ To hear the Creators directly like his counterpart Error supposedly did. 

To hear that they still - _remembered him._

“Ink, presuming that even if they are currently capable of picking up any signal we send out. . .it’s more likely that we currently don’t have the right tech to send out the right signal, the right frequency, the right bandwidth. Stars, it’s possible we don’t even have enough _power_ to even send it _far enough_.” Sci waved his arms about. 

Ink was (slightly) settled seeing the other as frustrated as he was.

“We are literally trying to send a message out into the abyss beyond the Multiverse in the hopes the Omnivoyant Beings that _CREATE_ Universes pick it up, and have the inclination to _ANSWER BACK!_ ” Sci ranted.

The other took a deep breath. 

“Apologies. It’s just, I’ve never taken on a project like this. One with no clear answer.” Sci said, joining the Creator at the monitors.

“What’s the next step?” He asked.

“Wait.” Sci answered. “All we can do. . .”

  
  
  
  
  
“ _. . .is Wait._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s all a thing! I’d like to remind everyone this story was inspired by my friend OmnipotentPebble and their story Game’s Over. 
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend you go check it out!
> 
> Next chapter, the Player/Gamer/Reader/Creator (whatever u wanna call them) will connect to the game of CreatorTale and come in contact with Ink!
> 
> Grab your Mountain dew and Doritos my gamers! 
> 
> The Game. . .
> 
> Starts. . .
> 
> Now!


	3. Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start playing! But what’s this?! What’s happening to me?!!

_It was time_.

I waited patiently (not really) for the download to finish. 

And now that it was, I was ready to waste all my free time.

All three devices open in front of me, the title screens showed the creative ‘CreatorTale’. Shifting through various art styles. Watercolor, chalky, sketched and more. Grabbing hold of my computer mouse, I clicked the artsy START. All at once, all three screens went black. 

_What?_

_Did it crash?!_

“Hey! Over here!” a small voice said.

Quickly glancing down at my phone, I saw the barest hint of tan.

“Here I am!” There! On the Switch now! 

_INK! HANGING FROM THE TOP OF THE SCREEN!_

As soon as I recognized him, Ink disappeared back into the border.

Next he cartwheeled across my phone. 

Soon he was twirling and dancing back and forth between the two small devices. Then with a very elaborate flip sequence he hopped off the Switch, onto the computer. Coming to a stop in the center of the dark screen, Broomy in hand.

“Hey there! Nice to meet you! I’m Ink! The God of Creation! And Protector of the Multiverse! Welcome-!” 

Swinging his paintbrush down, he splattered a streak of rainbow colors on the ground which spread across the screen, and down onto the other screens as well. In seconds the dark screens were showcasing scenes from the Multiverse.

Blue and Stretch in UnderSwap, talking with Swapped Alphys and Undyne. Red and Edge in UnderFell, surrounded by hostile monsters. Red grinning at the threatening violence. In DanceTale the Fallen Human danced with Salsa as Dance looked on from the sidelines.

“-To The Multiverse!” 

On the main computer screen, Ink was standing at the edge of a golden void. Close and far floating islands hovered. The islands and their doors decorated to match the AU they represented. 

“This is what you made! Universes! Places! People! Everything you did for your beloved Creations. This . . . this is what I protect.” The God of Creation stared at the sight for a moment before turning back to the screen. 

“Creator. . . Are you ready to go?” He asked, holding his hand out. 

In a sudden impulse. Instead of grabbing the mouse to click him, I reached my hand out to hold my finger against Ink’s. 

“Always.” I spoke to the image.

The moment broke and I felt silly, just there alone in my house. Talking to an animated figure on my computer. 

“G̸̨͆̿l̷͉̳̍̒à̶̖̓d̶̠͂͐ ̷̯̍͜t̶͉̲̔̂o̷̢̎ ̶̰̠͌͝ḧ̷͖̰́̇ē̶̮̫͘a̸̛̙r̷̡̝̽ ̷̼͛t̸̯͖̉h̷̰̎̏ȃ̶͖t̸͕͎̓.̸̯̒̾”

_What?_

Glitches spread over the screen, blurring out the skeleton and everything. Even my Phone and Switch were freaking out. 

The glitches touched where my finger was touching, and _Damn! That Hurt!_

It felt like I was _badly_ shocked. Instinctively my body shuddered, trying to pull back from the computer. 

_My hand. . . was stuck?!_

Now I was forcibly trying to pull my hand away. One hand holding the base of my monitor as I tried to separate myself from the malfunctioning screen. 

The entire time my hand felt like it was _burning_ from the glitches crawling up it. . . wait, crawling up my hand?!! 

I watched for a moment as the glitches were actually _moving up my arm_.

_Fuck this_.

Moving to stand from the desk, my other arm had the misfortune to brush against the other two devices. Now _that_ arm was stuck to the _definitely demon-possessed_ technology as well.

_Just my luck_.

Attempting to regain verticality was stopped by my trapped arms and the apparent fact the machines weren’t _budging an inch_ . I was trapped there in my chair as _shockingly_ painful glitches climbed up both my arms. 

Nothing I did had any effect whatsoever. Pulling, kicking, shouting (not that I really expected the last to help but _God DAMN_ it hurt!) it was all ineffective as the glitches consumed my arms. The _whatever-the-hell-this-is_ sped up drastically once it reached my torso. Spreading down my legs and up my neck in moments. 

As it over took my head, my sight blurred and fragmented, my mouth felt like it was filled with electricity. 

Through my distorted vision I saw that a small spot in the center of my chest was still untouched. For whatever reason that one spot was pushing back against the glitching. 

The small ‘clean’ spot pushed against the glitching. Gaining a small bit of ‘territory’.

It hurt. 

The glitching _pushed back_ , pushing the area smaller than before.

It _hurt_. 

Two forces fighting over my body. I just wanted to play the game, _Why was this happening?!_

_IT HURT!_

“ _I GIVE UP! STOP! JUST MAKE IT STOP!_ ” I screamed, giving up my struggle. _It hurt, so much_.

As if that was a signal, the clear spot bucked under the wave of glitches. The wave flooded straight to my center. 

And. . .

_It didn’t hurt?_

Now I guess that one spot wasn’t fighting anymore. The glitching felt. . .comforting? Like a heavy, heated blanket draped over me.

It was amazing after that blinding pain just moments ago. I couldn’t help but relax under it. Slumping to the desk, my head resting against my glitchy arms. 

As my consciousness faded I thought I heard someone speak.

“T̵̨̗͆h̶̻̑a̸̳̕n̶͙̿̍k̴͖͑ ̷̻̜̄͝ȳ̶̖o̷̡̓u̴̺̬̇”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Jolting awake, I scanned the room in panic. Shivering I rubbed down my arms. Nothing looked out of place, no crazy glitches, no messed up desk, no demon-possessed tech.

The screen only shows the scene from before, Ink on the edge of the island-void holding out his hand.

Looking at the clock, over fifty minutes had passed. 

_Did. . ._

_Did I fall asleep?_

_That was a crazy ass dream._

Grabbing the mouse, I clicked on his hand. 

“Then let’s get moving!” Ink _jumped off the cliff_.

He disappeared over the edge as the screen turned to black. The title flashed one more time. 

The light opened over a lonely house. Camera zoomed inside to a bedroom. A very messy bedroom. Dirty clothes, art supplies, drawings, and other random junk was scattered over the floor. 

Even more drawings and photos were pinned haphazardly over the walls, interspaced only with random paint splatters. Under the crumbled sheets was a skeleton. 

A pop-up flashed on the screen.

{IT LOOKS LIKE INK IS HAVING TROUBLE WAKING UP! LET’S GIVE HIM A HAND!}

Exiting out of the text bubble a short tutorial screen showed. I can interact with characters and the environment by clicking on them. 

Shifting the pointer (it looked like a tiny paintbrush, how cute!) I interacted with the small alarm clock. The clock started giving an annoying high-pitched alarm. 

The skeleton’s arm flashed out from under the blanket, knocking the disturbance to the floor. Ink then threw a pillow on top, muffling the sound. All before snuggling back into the pillows. It was so cute!

I took a quick moment to exit out of the game on my phone so I could take photos with the camera. Satisfied with the new pictures, I re-opened the game on there and looked back to the main computer screen.

{UH OH! THAT DIDN’T WORK! LET’S TRY TO WAKE HIM DIRECTLY! TAP ON INK TO WAKE HIM UP!}

Hovering over the prone skeleton, I clicked once.

_No reaction._

Clicked again.

_No reaction._

. . . Click a couple times?

The sleepy skeleton gave a low whine before rolling away.

Trying (and failing) to not laugh I quickly drowned Ink in a flurry of clicks.

The poor skeleton yelped and tumbled out of bed. Tangling himself in the blankets as he fought to free himself.

Laughing openly I watched as Ink sat up with a surprised look. Glancing around his eyes landed on the now-broken clock. 

“Oh!! I’m late!” He cried, jumping up from (and tripping over) the blankets as he scrambled out of the room. 

Soon the sound of a shower came from ‘elsewhere’ as I looked at the personless messy room. 

_What now?_

{INK’S GONE FOR A SHOWER! LET’S HELP HIM GET READY FOR A BUSY DAY!}

In a blink, the scene changed to a just-as-messy kitchen. Paint stained the cabinets and tables, dirty dishes piled up in the sink. It had to be among the worst kitchens I’d ever seen.

Cringing at the filth another pop up blocked (some) of the view. 

{BREAKFAST IS AN IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY! MAKE INK SOME YUMMY FOOD!}

{CREATOR POINTS (CP) IS THE ‘CURRENCY’ OF THE CREATOR. USE CP TO COMPLETE ACTIONS OR ‘BUY’ THINGS. THE MORE ‘EFFORT’ AN ACTION TAKES, THE MORE CP IT NEEDS.}

{HERE IS 1000 CP. CHOOSE WHAT TO MAKE FOR BREAKFAST.}

In the top left of the screen appeared a small bar, with a Creator Points designation. The single 0 grew until I had 1000 CP.

Tapping on the stove I was granted a list of options.

>Toast, Bacon, and eggs. (75 CP)

>Breakfast burrito. (100 CP)

>Omelette. (250 CP)

>Pancake stack + Bacon and eggs. (500 CP)

The fridge granted even more choices.

>Glass of Water (10 CP)

>Glass of milk. (50 CP)

>Glass of Orange Juice. (50 CP)

>Fruit Smoothie. (200 CP)

>Mug of Hot Chocolate with mini marshmallows. (300 CP)

Logically saving this CP whenever I could was the smart idea. But I wanted Ink to have a good breakfast.

>>Pancake stack + Bacon and eggs. (500 CP)

>>Mug of Hot Chocolate with mini marshmallows. (300 CP)

800 CP drained from my total in the top left of the screen. The price given, pans flew from out of the cabinets, settling on top the self-igniting stove. Bowls landing on the counter, ingredients pouring into the vessels. Stirring and shifting as pancake batter and eggs came to form. The eggs poured into a sizzling pan to scramble, as a ladle appeared from nowhere to pour the first of the batter into the large pan beside it. In a pot, milk heated as chocolate melted in.

I watched in amazement as the kitchen ‘self-made’ this breakfast. In just a moment the table was laid out with a mouthwatering selection of the stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs. The floating pot poured the last of the chocolate into the tall mug, a handful of mini-marshmallows drifted through the air to land on top with a dollop of whipped cream. 

All the new dirty dishes stacked themselves on top of the already mountainous pile in the sink.

Just in time for Ink to walk in, clean and fully dressed.

The artist looked so confused at the spread waiting for him. Eye lights changing to a green question mark and a yellow swirl. He looked at the meal from several angles before shrugging and sitting down to eat.

Ink scarfed down the food, drowning the pancakes in syrup. Drowning the bacon in syrup? Drowning the _eggs_ in it as well?

The only thing not flavored by maple syrup was the tall mug of hot chocolate. Which he drank with pleased murmurs. 

Soon all that was left on the plates were crumbs, and Ink _chugged_ the still lightly steaming hot chocolate. 

Ink pushed away from the table, prancing to the giant paintbrush by the door. Swinging the large tool over his shoulder he slid it into the niche on his back. Broomy in hand, Ink exited the house. Front door slamming shut behind him. 

{INK HAS GONE TO START TODAY’S PATROL. CLICK ON THE DOOR ON THE TOP RIGHT TO TRAVEL.}

Sure enough, the new icon appeared in the spot. A simple wooden door. 

Yet unlike most games I’d played, it didn’t force me to move onto the next stage. So I was just there in Ink’s _very messy_ house.

It bothered me that Ink was living in such filth. I mean, I _knew_ , the skeleton didn’t clean up after himself. But this was utterly ridiculous.

First off, returning to the kitchen I tapped on the dishes. 

>Clean the Dishes. (50 CP)

That was quarter of my remaining 200, but this was one of the bigger issues in this pigsty.

>>Clean the Dishes. (50 CP)

Just like with the breakfast, the sink filled with soap and water. Dishes and sponges flying as they cleaned themselves, dried, and stacked themselves in the cabinets.

The porcelain mountain gone, I was free to tackle the rest of the house. In the living room at the front of home, it was just as messy as the bedroom. The TV played on it’s own, Art books and stray clothing covered every conceivable surface. Leaving the art books and supplies alone I tapped on the clothes. 

>Do the Laundry. (300 CP)

_Shit_. 

I only had 150 CP after the dishes. Half of what was needed for this.

Annoyed at my lack of foresight, I shook my mouse. 

_The shirt I touched was moving with it_.

Moving my pointer about, I dragged the shirt about. 

Dropping the shirt on top of another article of clothing, I clicked and dragged it again and _both_ pieces got ‘picked up’.

With a bit of testing I found I could carry five pieces of clothing like this. Bit, by bit, I hunted down all the dirty laundry down to the last sock. Now, with everything in the tiny laundry room (That Ink probably never used) the resulting pile threatened to block out my sight of the room. 

I wasn’t sure it mattered. But I sorted it by color regardless. The dark brown socks, v-hemmed crop tops, and overall/samurai pants in one pile. White long sleeved shirts in another. The Scarves I carefully ‘folded’ and set to the side. I didn’t know if Ink had anything important written on those. The gloves ended up in a small basket off to the side as well.

Tossing the brown pile in the washing machine I tapped it.

>Wash Clothes (10 CP)

I had to use CP for even this?!

Groaning I started the option.

>>Wash Clothes (10 CP)

The machine started rumbling as it did its job. A small counter hovering over it ticked down. Ten minutes to finish. 

With that going I spent the time going through the rooms, gathering up the art supplies. Dragging them back to a room on the second floor that seemed to be a dedicated art studio, I sorted them by brushes, watercolors, paints, inks, crayons, and so on. Dropping them into what I thought were the respective containers.

A small _ding_ herald a message in the bottom of the screen.

{WASH CLOTHES COMPLETE.}

Returning to the laundry room, I pulled out the wet clothes and got them inside to dryer to start that up as I did the load of whites.

>Dry Clothes (5 CP) 

Growling, I facepalmed myself as I grumped. I would really have to spend CP if I wanted to do anything?!

Thinking back to my discovery of carrying the clothes manually, there was probably a way to save CP by doing it even further by hand but I wasn’t going to stay here for an hour just _doing the laundry_.

Giving into the cost I let the next load start up. 

>>Dry Clothes (5 CP)

>>Wash Clothes (10 CP)

Leaving the new ten minute timer I left to wipe up sorting the supplies. With that done I found I still had a couple minutes left. Now, I took all the stray art books and drawings. Grouping the books together and the stray pages together. During this time the timer went off, and I had to pause to switch out the laundry. Dropping the clean clothes up to the bedroom. Thankfully, sorting the clothes into the closest didn’t have a price. But as I was going to leave I saw the sheets. _The dirty sheets_. Grabbing those as well I dropped those in the open washing machine.

>>Dry Clothes (5 CP)

>>Wash Clothes (10 CP)

Back to the art pages, I didn’t know where to put these. So I just let them stay in stacks on the (now cleaned) desk in the art studio. 

Now I had spare time until the loads were done. I could go after Ink, the door teased from it’s corner. Knowing myself, I’d get sucked in for hours going down _that_ rabbit hole. At the very least I wanted Ink’s house clean before I left.

I just wound up ‘watching’ the TV. Just hovering in the living room with the camera pointed at the screen. 

I watched all through the cycle, and the next as the sheets dried.

>>Dry Clothes (5 CP) 

Now all the clothes were put away, I just had to wait for the sheet. 

Back to the TV!

{DRY CLOTHES IS COMPLETE.}

Carrying back to the bedroom I dropped the sheets on the bed.

>Dress the Bed (5 CP)

_FINE!_

>>Dress the Bed (5 CP)

Like ‘magic’ the sheets stretched over the mattress, tucking itself into a perfectly cleaned bed.

There! The house was clean! Your messy ways won’t defeat me Ink!

{WEEKLY QUEST : CLEAN INK’S HOUSE COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 2000 CP.}

_Oh. Wow!_

My whim was actually helpful! Now my CP total was 2100. I was _double_ from what I even started from!

But what was a Weekly Quest?

As if the game read my mind a tutorial popped up.

{THERE ARE VARIOUS MISSIONS YOU CAN DO TO EARN CREATOR POINTS.}

{THESE MISSIONS ARE THE PRIMARY WAY YOU CAN EARN CP, BUT NOT THE ONLY WAY. EXPLORE AND ACT AND YOU WILL FIND MANY WAYS TO GAIN (OR SPEND) CP.}

{MISSIONS CAN BE COMPLETED BY EITHER YOUR ACTIONS (AS MARKED WITH A * ) OR BY THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS AND ARE DIVIDED INTO DIFFERENT ‘DIFFICULTIES’.}

{DAILY TASKS - CAN BE DONE EVERY DAY. THEY ARE THE EASIEST OF THE MISSIONS TO DO. ONLY GIVE A SMALL REWARD FOR COMPLETION. HOWEVER COMPLETING ALL THE DAILY TASKS WILL GRANT A BONUS.}

{WEEKLY QUESTS - THESE QUESTS ONLY LAST A WEEK. A STEP HARDER TO COMPLETE THAN TASKS AND MAY REQUIRE MULTIPLE STEPS TO FINISH. AS WITH THE HARDER DIFFICULTY, THE REWARD IS GREATER AS WELL.}

{MONTHLY CAMPAIGNS - THESE ARE THE LONGEST TO COMPLETE AND THE HARDEST TO COMPLETE. THE REWARDS FOR THEM ARE THE GREATEST AND WILL OFTEN GIVE VALUABLE ITEMS.}

{EXPEDITIONS - YOU CAN SEND A CHARACTER TO TRAVEL FOR VARIOUS TIMES. THEY MAY RETURN WITH ITEMS BUT WILL REWARD LOW AMOUNTS OF CP.}

_Wow_ . . . _that’s complicated. I better make sure to remember all that._

With that tutorial a simple scroll icon flashed into existence in the bottom right. Clicking it opened the mission page. 

[DAILY TASKS]

-Poke Blue and Dream.*

-Visit UnderFell.

-Feed Ink Nice Cream.* 

-Draw UnderFresh.

-Taunt Error.

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Save an AU. 

-Win (3) Battles Against Error. (0/3)

-Create (5) AUs. (0/5)

~~-Clean Ink’s House*~~

-Sit through a Star Council Meeting.

With a quick moment to write it down, I followed Ink out selecting the travel icon. 

The screen faded into a very large ‘star map’. Little shining dots floating about a black void. In the center was the original UnderTale. Close by were the Universes of UnderSwap, UnderFell, and SwapFell. Other Universes were there, but I couldn’t access them. The DoodleSphere, where I was, was off in the distance. Buffering the edge of the Multiverse.

Clicking on UnderSwap where I saw Ink’s icon. The light grew bigger and showed a tiny snowdin with an excited Blue and a tired Stretch. 

Delving into the AU, the camera zoomed in on Ink. Who was sitting criss-cross on a chair in the skeleton bro’s living room. Broomy leaned against the back of the seat. On the couch sat Dream and Stretch (who was _stretched_ out) and Blue entered the room with a tray of drinks.

“Where will we go today?” Dream asked, looking over a list of AUs.

“IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE VISITED DANCETALE!” Blue suggested as he handed out mugs of cocoa.

“Dance hasn’t mentioned any trouble though. It might be better to make another sweep of the furthest AUs, Nightmare and his gang have been focused on them as of late.” Ink countered.

“You have a point with Nightmare Ink, but it’s not a good idea to just ignore the closer Universes just because the council hasn’t reported anything.” Dream pointed to several spots near the center of the ‘map’. 

“DanceTale, UnderFell, NatureTale, BirdTale, those are all primary AUs that we haven’t visited recently.”

“Alright then, we can include them but we still need to keep an eye out for Nightmare and Error. They’ve been teaming up more and more often lately. We need to find out _why_.” Ink conceded.

“I CAN TAKE DANCETALE, NATURETALE, AND BIRDTALE THEY’RE ALL CLOSE TO EACH OTHER AND I CAN GET THROUGH THEM QUICKLY.” Blue volunteered. 

“I can’t go to UnderFell alone, Ink you’ll have to pick that one up.” Dream shook his head. 

“Alright, but can you visit a couple of the new AUs in my place then? I won’t be able to go that far today if I’m visiting UnderFell.” The Artist requested, leaning into the group.

The Guardian nodded. “Fine with me.”

“ANYTHING ELSE?” Blue asked.

As the room filled with silence my eyes caught on the map. Some of the words were blurred but there was another AU I could see. 

_UnderFresh_. 

Wasn’t that place one of the tasks? 

Double tapping the spot, the skeletons in the room focused on it.

“. . .WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE CHECKED ON FRESH?” 

“Too long, Ink can you. . .?” 

“Yeah, that’ll be a trip. But we can’t let him get any ideas while we’re busy with the Dark Sanses.” The God stood up, grabbing Broomy. 

The other two follow his lead, finishing their drinks and joining him outside.

“SEE YOU LATER PAPY!” Blue called to his brother who just gave a lazy wave.

The three nodded to each other before going through their separate portals.

Quickly tapping the travel icon, I zipped to UnderFell after Ink. Screen zooming in just in time to watch him reform from the puddle of ink.

{DAILY TASK : VISIT UNDERFELL COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

The Creator landed in the dusted snow of UnderFell. Shaking ice off his feet Ink wove through the forest, coming up behind an occupied sentry station.

A flash of red was Ink’s only warning as sharpened bones peppered the spot he was just standing. The defensive skeleton sitting at the station lowered his hand as he recognized the visitor.

“Hi Red!” Ink greeted, strutting towards the fell monster.

“Ink. Wadda ya want?” Red grumbled into his arms, slouching back into the wooden surface.

“Blue said we should check up on the primary AUs! Anything interesting going on?!” The Artist’s eyes flicker various shapes as he waited in anticipation.

“Nuthin’ here. Kid’s been spending more time in the ruins at the start of the runs but dats been going for a while. No sign of Error or Nightmare and his gang here.” The red skeleton reported.

“Aww that’s no fun.” Ink pouted only to receive a snowball to the face.

“Rather have nothing going on than have _The DESTROYER ON MY DOORSTEP!!_ ” Red growled at the skeleton shaking snow out of his scarf.

“The doorstep? Error?? What’s Error doing with your doorstep???” The protector questioned, confused spirals and question marks filling his sockets.

Red groaned in frustration, facepalming at the forgetful monster. 

“Just. .” Red waved him off “forget it. Head on out. Dun’t have anything else ta mention.” 

“Alright! See you later!” Ink disappeared into another puddle of ink.

Switching to the Multiverse Map I watch as Ink’s icon traveled towards a blocked out Universe. Ink was headed to UnderFresh. 

It wasn’t available for me to visit, how would I get Ink to draw there? 

Ink landed in the AU, and the picture of the neon Universe slowly lit up.

{UNDERFRESH IS NOW AVAILABLE FOR TRAVEL!}

. . . _Well that was convenient. Did Ink have to visit the AU on his own before I could travel there?_

Entering the newly opened Universe I came into the scene of Ink walking down the sidewalk of an outrageously neon neighborhood. Playing in front yards or sk8ing down the streets.

Ink came across the sk8 park where dozens of people were doing tricks and flips throughout the humongous course of ramps.

In this one skate pool a single monster skated alone, all the others giving them a wide breadth.

“Hey! Frreessshhhhhh!!!” Ink waved at the skeleton.

The neon monster kicked his board up the side to the rim of the pool. Nonchalantly stepping off and flipping the board into his hand.

“How’s it hanging my radical dude?!” The skeleton greeted his visitor.

“The usual! Woke up, had a great breakfast, met up with Blue and Dream, said hi to Red, now I’m here!” Ink listed off his day so far.

“Every great day should start off with a great bowl of Fruit Loops broseph!” Fresh held out his arms like he offered some profound wisdom to the other skeleton.

“That sounds good Fresh, but I had pancakes today!” Ink explained.

Fresh accepted that with a nod. “So what are ya doing here my dude? Not that I don’t mind ya visiting ya hear? Just you aren’t the type to hop into my crib.” 

“Just came to see how you and your. . . children. . .are doing.” 

All at once every monster in the park turned as one to stare at the God. Purple smoke spilling from behind their shades. 

“BraH, iF yEAh wAnTEd To seE HoW tHE faMiLY iS hANginG. yoU coULd JuSt sEe fOR yOuRseLF.” The parasite pushed up his shades. Showing the artist up close the purple octopus in the socket of the host. . . and the cracked Soul it was holding. 

After a moment of tension, the ‘skeleton’ let his glasses drop back down. Hiding his eyes once more. Flicking finger guns at the artist he gave a bit of “JK JK JK”.

The other watchers resumed their activities like nothing happened. 

_Ink slowly released his grip on Broomy_.

“Been having a rad time playing a new game brah. Ain’t got time to go spreading some radical vibes right now.” Fresh said.

The parasite was many things, but it wasn’t an outright liar. If it was playing about in it’s ‘home Universe’ then the Star Council didn’t need to worry about him.

_For now._

“Do ya wanna hang for a bit before ya gotta get back to your busy-busy work?” Fresh offered.

“Well. . . I don’t know. There’s a lot that needs to get done today.” Ink frowned.

“Come on ya can chill just for a bit right?” 

_Ink was going to leave, and he hasn’t drawn anything!_

Scanning the screen, I saw in the background Fresh!Frisk was playing with chalk with the other kids.

Tip-tapping that group, Ink turned to look at the young kids. 

“Right! Ya like art stuff! Play with the kiddos for a moment!” Fresh pressed. 

“Well . . . Just for a moment! Then I got to go!” Ink convinced himself, leaving Fresh behind to join the kids. 

As I was about to push the camera to follow Ink, Fresh turned and stared at . . . me? 

“Nice ta meetcha! Been a while since I’ve seen one of you!” He tilted his head as if he was watching an amusing toy.

“Following ‘round that radical dude! Good choice! Most of ya like to follow my bro Error. Guess it’s ‘bout time someone chooses Inky boy!” 

_What?? Was this a cutscene?_

The skeleton waited in silence for a moment before shrugging.

“Ah well, guess you don’t want to talk yet. Dat’s fine my little . . .dudette? Yeah that feels right. You don’t have to talk unless ya want. Just have fun with the show.~” With that Fresh disappeared in a burst of neon smoke. Leaving me staring as Ink drew on the ground with the younger monsters.

Shaking off the strange moment I watched as Ink drew a _very_ accurate picture of the park. I would have thought it was a picture, even drawn with chalk like it was. 

Finished Ink stood back and looked at his work in satisfaction.

{DAILY TASK : DRAW UNDERFRESH COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

_That's another one off the list._

Ink said goodbye to the monsters, portaling away to another Universe.

His icon zipped way, _way_ far out to the border of the travel ‘map’. There wasn’t anything for me to do with him at the moment. 

Letting Ink do as he pleased for now, I took another look at what I had. 

{TOTAL CP - 2500}

_And the missions?_

[DAILY TASKS]

-Poke Blue and Dream.*

~~-Visit UnderFell.~~

-Feed Ink Nice Cream.* 

~~-Draw UnderFresh.~~

-Taunt Error.

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Save an AU. 

-Win (3) Battles Against Error. (0/3)

-Create (5) AUs. (0/5)

~~-Clean Ink’s House*~~

-Sit through a Star Council Meeting.

_The Monthly Campaigns and Expeditions were still locked, there was probably something I needed to do to get access._

_What else?_

_The Travel Map only has The Doodlesphere, UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, SwapFell, and now UnderFresh and a couple unnamed AUs. Jeez, those guys only had a line of numbers for the name. How would I keep track of them?_

My investigation was interrupted as Ink made an odd expression, portalling away in a hurry.

_What happened?_

I followed him to a BirdTale copy. Ink dropped straight into a _war zone_. 

Monsters running (flying) and screaming. Dust painted the once warm Universe in a horrifying color. More importantly, glowing blue strings were stretched across Winter Forest. 

_Error!_

A bare second later, a flash of golden light herald the appearance of Dream and Blue.

Star Sanses gathered up again, this time for a much more dangerous occasion.

The three ran towards the center of chaos, where most of the screams were coming from.

There in the center of a web of string with monsters tied up was The Destroyer.

As they ran in, the glitch tugged on one of the strings on his fingers. And screams echoed through the clearing as the thread holding the monster’s Souls shattered them. Dust falling around the Error. 

Dream and Blue flinched at the massacre, Ink ran straight to his enemy. Swinging his paintbrush in a harsh downward strike.

The epic battle was blocked by a sudden tutorial. 

_COME ON!!_

{BATTLE ALERT!}

{INK HAS ENTERED A BATTLE!}

{BATTLE ALERTS OCCUR DURING ENCOUNTERS WITH ENEMIES.}

{DURING A BATTLE THERE ARE SEVERAL WAYS YOU CAN HELP THE CHARACTER.}

{FIGHT - THIS SHOWS THE LIST OF [SKILLS] AND [ABILITIES] AVAILABLE TO USE. THESE COVER VARIOUS ACTIONS THAT COULD BE USED TO ATTACK, DEFEND, BOOST, MOVE, AND MANY OTHER ACTIONS.}

{SKILL - THESE ARE THE INNATE POWERS A CHARACTER HAS. THE CHARACTER CAN USE THESE AT ANYTIME WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP. SKILLS USUALLY COVER ATTACKS, DEFENSE, AND MOVEMENT. SKILLS ARE UNIQUE TO EACH CHARACTER.}

{ABILITIES - THESE CAN ONLY BE USED BY YOU. THEY COVER DEFENDING, BOOSTING, MOVEMENT, ESCAPING, AND MORE. SOME ABILITIES CAN BE USED FOR ALL CHARACTERS AND OTHERS CAN BE USED FOR ONLY ONE.}

{ITEM - USE ITEMS ON THE CHARACTER TO DO THINGS LIKE HEAL, BOOST, MOTIVATE, AND MORE. EACH ITEM HAS A DESCRIPTION OF IT’S EFFECTS. SOME ITEMS CAN BE USED OUTSIDE OF BATTLE.}

{ESCAPE - THE CHARACTER WILL TRY THEIR BEST TO RUN AWAY FROM THE BATTLE. IF THEY ARE TOO INJURED OR THE ENEMY TOO STRONG IT MAY BE INEFFECTIVE. SOME ITEMS AND ABILITIES ALLOW FOR AN INSTANT ESCAPE.}

{THE CHARACTER STATUS WILL SHOW THEIR ICON, HP, AND MAGIC.}

{IF THEIR MAGIC RUNS OUT THEY WILL BE UNABLE TO USE [SKILLS].}

{IF THEIR HP RUNS OUT THEY WILL DIE. HOWEVER IF THE HP DROPS BELOW 20 WITHOUT IT BEING A FATAL BLOW THE CHARACTER WILL LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS.}

{THE BATTLE WILL MOVE IN REAL TIME. THERE IS NO PAUSING. CHOOSE YOUR ACTIONS QUICKLY.}

Hastily exiting the tutorial I saw that the fight had indeed progressed while I was reading. 

The four skeletons in the battle were getting heated. Ink, Dream, and Blue were giving their best effort, but the string around the battlefield were making it difficult to even get close. With Ink and Blue being close range fighters, Dream was the only one able to get a fair number of hits in. Yet with Error’s absurdly high HP, it wasn’t much. Especially since Dream was best against Nightmare and it seems like the corrupted Guardian and his gang wasn’t here.

Opening the new crossed bone swords icon in the bottom left, it opened up into a panel with several tabs.

[SKILLS] [ABILITIES] [ITEMS] [ESCAPE]

As well as a simple Character bar with Ink’s face and two bars that I presumed the top was health and the bottom his magic?

I quickly looked through the tabs.

[SKILLS]

>Paint Strike

>Paint Bind

>Taunt

>Ink Form

[ABILITIES]

>NO ABILITIES AVAILABLE.

[ITEMS]

>Broomy

>Vial Sash

>Scarf

[ESCAPE]

>ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO RUN FROM BATTLE?

>NO >YES

>>NO

No running! Didn’t think it’d go straight to that. Thank god the NO is the first option so I can’t hit YES by accident.

This was bad though, Ink only had simple attacks and I had no abilities. No real items to note. there wasn’t anything to be done with the scarf. Ink was using Broomy to attack. The vial sash. . . the vial sash! Ink’s red vial gives Ink a boost!

But he was too close to Error. The Destroyer definitely wouldn’t let Ink drink the red if he could stop it. I had to encourage some distance.

Let’s just see what works.

>>Paint Strike

As Ink swung Broomy at Error, a stream of paint flung from the bristiles towards the glitch.

Ink seemed surprised as the attack landed, lashing against Error’s leg. Dream and Blue took advantage of the opening to fire their own attacks. 

Error defended himself. Pulling his strings in to force the trio back.

With a twist of his fingers the threads flew towards the swap skeleton. 

>>Paint Bind

The paint splattered over the glitch reformed into multi-colored chains. Holding Error still as he was lashed to the ground. 

“Good job Ink!” Dream cheered. Keeping one of his golden arrows aimed at the Destroyer. Blue held his blaster hammer at the ready as well, keeping watch as Error struggled against the bindings.

“Yeah. . . right? Thanks?” The artist looked confused as he came to Dream’s side.

A creaking sound alerted the trio, refocusing on Error they saw that the Destroyer was cracking the chains.

_Error, what the hell?!_

>>Taunt

“Come on Error! You can do it!” Ink _encouraged the Destroyer._

Error stopped and looked at him in confusion with Dream and Blue.

>>Taunt

“I mean, if a non-fighter like StoryShift!Chara can get out of them I’m sure you can too!. . . Unless the Big Bad _Destroyer_ can’t break one of my weak ol’ attacks?” 

_Ah there’s the real taunting_.

“WhAt?!” Error growled.

>>Taunt

“I mean, what other reason would you team up with Nightmare? Other than somehow you’ve gotten so _weak_ you can’t match me anymore!” 

Ink snapped his fingers like he figured out a great mystery, yet his eyes were still flickering in confusion once more. 

“ _INK!_ ” Blue hissed as Error growled even louder, straining at the chains as one, then two snapped.

“i’Ll TEaR yOU tO PieCEs!!1!” Error promised.

“Let’s see about _that!_ ” Ink held Broomy at the ready as Dream and Blue stepped back from the glitch _breaking free_ from Ink’s binding using _PURE FORCE_.

Ok, perfect timing!

>>Vial Sash 

>Cyan

>Blue

>Purple

>Pink

>Red

>Orange

>Yellow

>Green

>White

>Last Resort

What was the ‘last resort’? I’d have to check that out later.

>>Red

>Drink

Smiling, I confirmed the action.

>>Drink.

Oh, I was going to have fun watching this.

Almost as if it was acting on its own, Ink’s hand lifted from Broomy to pull the bright red vial free and lift it to his mouth.

Blue and Dream, upon seeing what their friend was doing, immediately ran from the situation disappearing past the trees.

Error’s struggles against the chains drew more desperate as the Artist’s eyelights refocused into red targets. The Destroyer only managed to break only a couple more chains before Ink sent him flying into the trees with a single strike. 

I watched in shock and awe as Ink utterly _DESTROYED THE DESTROYER_. For several minutes Ink delivered blow after blow onto the near-helpless glitch. It was only with a bare second opening that Error opened a portal to someplace pure white and dropped through.

Escaping.

{BATTLE WON!}

{REWARD - 500 CP}

{DAILY TASK : TAUNT ERROR COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

{WEEKLY QUEST : SAVE AN AU COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 2000 CP}

Nice! So I get mission rewards after the battle’s over.

The red paint was still coursing through Ink though. So I encouraged him to simmer down a bit with-

>>Yellow

His open rage turned to a bit of gloating as happiness colored his anger. Yet he also drank some green and cyan on his own as he made his way back to the clearing.

His two friends were already there and with some congratulations to Ink, they untied the human’s Soul from the strings to trigger a Reset. 

With the AU ‘back in order’ the trio reconvened at UnderSwap. Needing to walk a bit, Dream and Ink joined Blue on a ‘patrol’ around Snowdin. As they passed the NiceCream stand, I used the menu to buy three.

>Buy Nice Cream (15 CP)

>>x3 (45 CP)

{YOU GOT AN ITEM!}

{ITEMS CAN BE FOUND DURING MISSIONS, EXPEDITIONS, OR BY INTERACTING WITH THE WORLD.}

{SELECTING AN ITEM IN YOUR INVENTORY GIVES A DESCRIPTION AND OPTIONS FOR USE.}

Sure enough next to the battle icon there was the simple icon of a bag, opening it up showed I only had the Nice Creams I’d just bought.

>Nice Cream (3)

(The frozen treat that warms your heart!)

(Heals 15 HP)

[USE] [DROP] [GIVE] [DESTROY]

I went ahead and dropped all three onto the sentry station they were approaching. The trio seemed suspicious of the mysterious treat before accepting the fortune and sitting for a quick snack.

{DAILY TASK : FEED INK NICE CREAM COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

The three were reporting what they’d found, but most of it was code or flavor text so I wasn’t particularly interested in listening. 

Although there was _one more thing_ I had to do.

I moved my mouse cursor over Blue.

_Click._

The young skeleton jolted in place, nearly dropping the last of his nice cream. Glancing about to see what (or who) touched him.

“Blue what is it?” Ink asked his friend.

“IT WAS NOTHING! I MUST HAVE IMAGINED IT!” Blue dismissed it, biting the last of the frozen treat.

_Well that wasn’t as fun. What about Dream?_

_Click._

The Guardian fell off his seat with a startled squeak, jumping back up with snow all over his clothes. 

Trying not to laugh the other two checked on their friend.

{DAILY TASK : POKE BLUE AND DREAM COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

{ALL DAILY TASKS COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 500 CP}

_Nice!_

Let’s see what I’ve got so far

{TOTAL CP - 6055}

_And~_

[DAILY TASKS]

~~-Poke Blue and Dream.*~~

~~-Visit UnderFell.~~

~~-Feed Ink Nice Cream.*~~

~~-Draw UnderFresh.~~

~~-Taunt Error.~~

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

~~-Save an AU.~~

-Win (3) Battles Against Error. (1/3)

-Create (5) AUs. (0/5)

~~-Clean Ink’s House*~~

-Sit through a Star Council Meeting.

It looks like I got everything ‘done’ for the day. And checking the clock, I’d been playing for _hours_. I needed to take a break.

Stretching I stood from the computer. 

_What should I have for dinner?_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Ink, what happened today? You usually don’t drink red like that?” Dream asked after he had brushed off most of the snow.

“I. . .don’t know?” 

“Ink. . .” The Guardian sighed.

“No! I _really_ don’t know! It was like I did it automatically! Same with teasing Error! Before I knew what was happening, I’d already done it!” The Creator tried to explain.

“DIDN’T YOU ALSO MENTION DURING OUR MORNING MEETING THAT BREAKFAST WAS PREMADE FOR YOU?” Blue thought.

“Did I?”

“You did Ink. There’s a lot of odd things happening today.” Dream rubbed at his ticklish side where he _swears_ something just poked him just now.

“I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT COULD BE!” The blue skeleton frowned. He didn’t like it when he didn’t know something. Felt like how it was when his brother hid things from him.

“That’s something to keep in mind. But while we beat Error today our priority is still keeping watch for Error and Nightmare’s gang while the judges recover.” Ink read over his notes on his scarf.

“It’s been a long day already. Let’s meet back up tomorrow to finish the rounds.” Dream suggested.

Ink didn’t appreciate the thought of just _stopping_ for the day. But Dream and Blue were tired and he wouldn’t be able to get all the patrols done in time alone. 

So hesitantly agreeing, he said goodbye to his companions. Stepping through his ink, he emerged in front of his house. Pushing open his door opened to an unusual sight. One that he usually only sees once a year. TOPS.

His home. . .

_CLEANED._

All the scattered clothes had been picked up. In the kitchen all the dishes had been washed and put away. Up in his studio, his artwork had been stacked neatly. His supplies sorted. Over in his bed room his sheets had been changed and his clothes washed as well and dropped off to his closet.

Pulling out his phone he called his friend.

“INK? WHAT IS IT?”

“Hey Blue, did you clean my house while I was out?”

“NO? I HAVEN’T BEEN THERE SINCE OUR SLEEPOVER A COUPLE MONTHS AGO. WHY DO YOU ASK?” 

“Just some more strange things. . .”

Ink looked over his dining table where he had a stack of pancakes just a few hours ago.

_Strangely-appearing pancakes._

“Some _really_ strange things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink and the team are starting to realize the presence of the Creator. Next time true contact will be made!
> 
> Sorry this part is so long. I didn’t feel right to cut it smaller. Please enjoy! And take note of the ‘rules’ down below.


	4. Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Missions! More Shenanigans! More. . .Wait, are they talking to me?!
> 
> The human talking will be Underlined while she is playing the game.

It was day six since I got the game, and my week off was approaching its end. 

_But what an amazing week it had been!_

Everyday playing CreatorTale was amazing. I followed Ink as he traveled the Multiverse in his quest to protect.

Together we traveled to more Universes, Fought Error some more, and Created AUs.

That last one was pretty fun! 

When Ink would get called to ‘Create’ an AU we’d appear in an empty world, a blank slate. There, phantasmic words drifted around the central ‘theme’ word that I would match words with the theme. The more words I added, the quicker Ink’s Creation went. 

It was really pretty watching the Universe come to life. Buildings and people growing into existence around Ink. 

When I got on, my first priority was getting the Daily Tasks done if possible. Some things could get done immediately, like making food for Ink. Others needed more time, like visiting this or that AU.

Speaking of which!

I got more AUs to visit!

I mean, it’s nowhere near close to getting all of the TRAVEL map [UNLOCKED], but it’s more than I started out with.

Setting down my coffee cup, I shut the binder in front of me. I was making notes on the game. There wasn’t much of a guide yet. Everyone was enjoying playing like I was. 

Dropping the cup in the sink, I left to return to my study. Booting up my computer I started the game again.

The screen cleared to Ink sitting under his tree in DoodleSphere. Drawing away in an art pad.

{WELCOME BACK CREATOR!}

{THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE GONE!}

{INK TRAVELED TO THREE UNIVERSES! YOU HAVE UNLOCKED OCEANTALE #338, DATATALE #19, AND AU #437591309 IN THE [TRAVEL] SCREEN!}

{THERE WERE 0 [BATTLES]!}

A pretty peaceful night it seems.

Let’s check what I got.

{TOTAL CP - 7125}

I’d gained some with the Daily and Weekly Missions I completed but I also spent a fair bit on Ink’s breakfast and other [ITEMS] to complete Missions. 

As for those -

[DAILY TASKS]

-Tickle Dream, Blue, and Ink (In That Order)

-Excessively Poke (2) CHARACTERS In The Same Room

-Scare Ink 

-Play With Dream*

-Talk To Blue/Say Good Morning To Blue

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

~~-Save an AU.~~

~~-Win (3) Battles Against Error. (3/3)~~

~~-Create (5) AUs. (5/5)~~

~~-Clean Ink’s House*~~

-Sit through a Star Council Meeting.

Today’s tasks seem pretty playful, just a bit of interaction with the boys. It’ll be easy to get them all done during the morning strategy meeting.

Though that last Quest. . .I still had no idea how to trigger that. I could only assume it would start on it’s own since it didn’t have an action *. 

This game had a lot of waiting, while I _could_ get Ink to go and do stuff. . . It didn’t feel right. So I ended up waiting hours for the opportunity to do something at times. 

_How long until Ink goes to meet Dream and Blue? Should I - Oh, never mind!_

I thought as a golden flash herald the appearance of Dream.

“Hey Dream! What are you doing here?” Ink asked his friend.

“It’s time for the meeting.” The Guardian responded, helping lift Ink to his feet.

“What meeting?” Ink asked.

_Oh, you silly boy, you._

“The Council Meeting Ink! We’re having an update on what we talked about last time, and Sci wants to test something as well.” Dream patiently explained.

“Well speak of the devil!” I said as the two went through a portal.

I had gained a bad habit of commenting aloud while playing. 

Not that it matters I’m here alone, and it’s not like _Ink_ can hear me!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Good Morning!” Ink greeted the skeletons gathered in the grand hall of the Star Council’s Universe. 

Ink still took the colors for _pride_ at times here. This was the first, or well, _only_ Universe he made _without_ the Creator’s help. 

It was a small Universe to be sure, only a large senate-like building with surrounding gardens encircled by a dense forest. If you went too far into the forest you’d find yourself back at the gardens.

The center of the hall held a huge circle table. With more than enough chairs to hold it’s Multiversal visitors.

A number of voices greeted back. It seemed like everyone was here already. A common occurrence with Ink often forgetting about the meetings.

Noticing the group gathered to the side he found Sci _was_ here! The scientist was a neutral entity in the Multiverse. Taking no sides, making no allies (and therefore no enemies). 

If he was here with the Council that meant there was something that he could only do here.

Squeezing through the crowd he found the small Sans crouched next to an open panel in the machine with a delicate tool.

“Hey there Sci! What is this??!” He asked.

“ _This_ is a modified version of the scanner being used to watch for the reply from the Creators. IF it works, we’ll be able to hear the voice of any Creator watching the monster standing on the disk.” Sci explained to the scoffs and doubt of the watchers.

“Those fuckin ‘Creators’ don’t exist.” Red rolled his eyes. 

Several other Judges agreed with the comment. 

Ink knew that his fellow protectors didn’t believe in their existence. But at least Blue believed for some reason.

_He had to believe._

_Otherwise. . ._

_What was his purpose?_

Sci shut the panel, screwing it back in place. He stood and wiped his hands off before turning back to the control screen. 

Typing in commands, the bystanders stepped back as the machine started up. A quiet whirr and glimmering lights emanated from the floor disk. Sci read the screen a moment longer before announcing “It’s ready, just take turns standing on the platform. If you wish. Dream requested I don’t. . . _persuade_ anyone.” 

Ironically it was Red, the first who complained, who stepped forward first. The Fell skeleton sauntered onto the plate. Sci watched the readings as Red shouted out curses and insults to the Creators.

He wanted to drink some blue hearing this, but there was no point making a scene.

After a few minutes, Sci shook his head. The skeleton hopped off the platform. 

“Told ya, they ain’t real.” He said as he rejoined the crowd.

The next hour or so went like that. The Judges taking turns to stand on the plate to ask questions aloud. With no one responding. 

Ink’s small hopes were dashed when not even Blue or Dream of all the skeletons got a response.

Then. . .there were no volunteers left. 

“Ink?” Sci interrupted.

“Yeah? Did you need something?” The Artist asked.

“Were you wanting to try?” 

“Didn’t I already try?” He responded. He went through this already when they waited for the replies.

“Something may have changed since then.” Sci commented. “Soo. . .did you want to try again?” 

_May as well_. . .

Standing up on the platform, he stayed silent as Sci returned to the screen. 

It seemed Red couldn’t resist another dig.

“Even _Ink_ ain’t getting a word! If tha damn _Creators_ aren’t watching _him_ of all people, than they don’t fuckin exist! I’d bet even if they _did,_ they’d be more fuckin useless than a Sans without puns!” 

A couple skeletons tittered at that.

“Wow Red, do you kiss your brother with that mouth?”  A voice interrupted.

. . .

“Who tha fuck said that?” Red growled at the others, who quickly denied it. 

“Keep talking.” Sci’s fingers flew at the panel, scanning streams of data.

“Could it actually be. . .” Dream’s eyes went wide as he covered his mouth.

“H-HELLO MISTER. OR MISSES. CREATOR! U-UMM! GOOD MORNING!” Blue spoke loudly. 

. . . _Silence_. . .

“GOOD MORNING!!!” Blue, not to be deterred, tried again. Releasing his outside voice and sending the others scrambling to cover their ears.

. . .

“Good morning Blue?” 

. . .

The crowd exploded in activity, voices shouting and clamering as the mood of the room shifted to slight awe and shock.

“Is this real?” Dream asked Sci in the chaos.

“Yes, I wouldn’t waste time pulling a prank when I have better things to do.” Sci answered, shocked himself.

“Hello! It’s Ink!” The Artist shouted.

The crowd was hushed quiet.

. . .

“What was that?” 

“I’m Ink! Ink! You know!” Ink repeated. _So excited._

“Hmm? Oh, nice to meet you. . .I guess.” 

“D-do you know me?” This wasn’t. . .

“Don’t recall that name.” 

T-they. . .They d-don’t _recall??!?!?_

Ink felt his magic clumping in his chest. 

“I mean, there’s just so many cool universes and people. . .and well. . .I can’t remember them all.” 

_Can’t remember him!_

_No! No No No! Don’t FoRgET mE!_

His magic twisted, overflowed.

He dropped to his knees, rainbow-colored magic spewing from his mouth. 

“Ink!”

“Woah buddy!”

“Careful!”

“‘Ey watch it!”

“Oh my god!” 

“Ink.”

The room devolved into chaos as Dream and Blue pulled Ink from the platform, wiping the rainbow ink from their friends' face.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OK INK?!” Blue questioned.

“I have an idea.” Dream frowned “Do you have nothing to say, Creator?” 

. . . _Silence_. . .

“ _Creator-_ ” 

“Dream, the machine can’t pick up on the signal with Ink no longer on the disk.” Sci interrupted.

The skeletons had a silent conversation before carrying Ink back on the disk. Staying close at hand for their friend.

“CREATOR?” Blue asked.

. . .

_“Sorry.”_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


To say I was shocked when the skeletons stood on a low platform to start taking turns to talk about the ‘Creators’. 

I knew what a Creator was. They were talking about us who make fics and art for AUs.

But why were they standing on a platform doing this?

Of course, speaking my commentary aloud turned on me when Ink got on and. . .didn’t say anything?

If Ink said something rude or sassy I might have gotten more annoyed.

“Even _Ink_ ain’t getting a word! If tha damn _Creators_ aren’t watching _him_ of all people, than they don’t fuckin exist! I’d bet even if they _did,_ they’d be more fuckin useless than a Sans without puns!” 

_Red, you asshole._

“Wow Red, do you kiss your brother with that mouth?” I commented. 

The game hushed as all the skeletons on the screen went silent.

“Who tha fuck said that?” Red growled at the other monsters, did someone insult him and I didn’t notice? 

“Keep talking.” Sci typed quickly at that weird machine.

“Could it actually be. . .” Dream’s soft voice spoke in shock.

“H-HELLO MISTER. OR MISSES. CREATOR! U-UMM! GOOD MORNING!” Blue spoke loudly. 

Oh, was Blue taking another turn?

“GOOD MORNING!!!” Blue, _screamed._ Even I quickly turned the volume down

. . .

“Good morning Blue?”  I said to the small character on the screen.

{DAILY TASK : SAY GOOD MORNING TO BLUE COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

Wait a minute, can they actually hear what I’m saying?! I don’t even have a microphone set up for my computer!

The screen went wild as skeletons and Judges went _batshit crazy_. Just pretty much screaming and yelling as they talked over each other.

I thought I saw Dream and Sci trying to talk in the cacophony.

“Hello! It’s Ink!” The Artist shouted above all the rest.

The crowd was hushed quiet.

I was about to reply back, but I remembered another one of my daily tasks. 

_Scare Ink._

As far as I know, Ink only has one fear.

_Being forgotten._

“What was that?”  I spoke.

“I’m Ink! Ink! You know!” Ink repeated. _So excited to talk?_

_Shit, now I’m going to feel bad._

“Hmm? Oh, nice to meet you. . .I guess.”  I went on, trying to sound disinterested.

“D-do you know me?” Ink stuttered. _Damn._

“Don’t recall that name.”  I hummed. I almost couldn’t look at the screen.  “I mean, there’s just so many cool universes and people. . .and well. . .I can’t remember them all.” 

Ink dropped to his knees, rainbow-colored magic spewing from his mouth. 

“Oh my god!”  I added to the sudden rush of voices as Blue and Dream pulled their friend away from the machine.

As if to add to the insult - 

{DAILY TASK : SCARE INK COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

“WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OK INK?!” Blue questioned.

What happened is that I went _too far._ I winced.

“I have an idea.” Dream frowned “Do you have nothing to say, Creator?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“ _Creator-_ ” Dream interrupted, only to be cut off by Sci.

“Dream, the machine can’t pick up on the signal with Ink no longer on the disk.”

So they only hear me with Ink on Sci’s machine? That’s an odd game mechanic.

The two skeletons hesitantly returned Ink to the machine. Hovering close to the saddened Artist. 

Somehow Ink managed to face right into the camera, pale blue teardrops and circles in his sockets.

“CREATOR?” Blue asked, following Ink’s example to look in an upward angle..

It’s fine, I can apologize.

_“Sorry.”_ I said. I shouldn’t have done it like that for the Task.

“I went too far with my joke. Ink. Ink the Artist. Ink the Protector of the Multiverse. Ink, The God of Creation. I remember you. You haven’t been forgotten. I, ah, I promise.”  I apologized.

It was still strange to be directly interacting with a _video game_ like this. 

“You remember me?” Ink asked, voice getting stronger.

“Yeah, I remember. I saw your message even. ‘I’m still here, helping your creations take form.’ I believe part of it went?” 

Ink looked so excited, taking a big swig of yellow. “IT’SSONICETOFINALLYMEETYOU!I’VEALWAYS WANTEDTOTALKWITHTHECREATORSLIKEERRORANDNOWICANANDI’MSOGLADTHATYOUREMEMBERME!IHAVESOMUCHTOTALKTOYOUABOUT!” Ink rambled.

“And I don’t mind hearing all your stories. But, I don’t think this is the best place for that.”  I said, referring to the Council.

Ink as if only now noticing the crowd staring in shock and awe paused.

“Let’s continue this back home!” Ink suggested, about to step off the platform. 

“Ink, you can’t talk to the Creator off the platform.” Dream reminded the Artist.

Ink pouted, sitting back down on the messy disk.

“SCI, IS THERE A WAY TO UPGRADE THE COMMUNICATION DEVICE?” Blue asked.

Sci responded, but I was distracted by a pop-up on the screen.

{BLUE HAS SUGGESTED AN ABILITY UPGRADE!}

{[ABILITIES], [SKILLS], AND [ITEMS] CAN BE UPGRADED WITH SPECIAL [ACTIONS] OR [ITEMS].}

{UPGRADE - [ABILITY] COMMUNICATION WINDOW}

{REQUIRED - LARGE REFINED CLASS V10D CRYSTAL}

“Uhhh, guys?”  I said, rereading the pop up 

“Yes Creator?!” Ink peeped up.

“I just got a message that might help.”  I exited the screen

“What is it?” Dream asked.

“It says I can upgrade to the Communication Window ability with a . . . ‘Large Refined Class V10D Crystal’? What the hell is that?”  I listed to the skeletons.

“It’s a refined piece of super-condensed void magic. Insane to get, Impossible to refine to anything usable.” Classic Sans spoke up. 

“No one sane would ever keep somethin’ like that in a five Universe radius of anythin’ important.” Red added.

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted them. The room turned to look at Sci. 

“I. . .may have one?” Sci offered.

Sci. . .the mad scientist who goes ridiculous lengths for his experiments.

“Sci. . .What the _fuck_ dude?” Stretch facepalmed.

“LANGUAGE PAPY!” 

“How many do you need?” Sci ignored the Swap brothers.

“How many do you _have?!?!_ ” Red growled.

“Only one I think. It didn’t give an amount, just the size of the crystal.”  I answered.

“Yes, large, how big does that say?” Sci asked.

“Sorry, I don’t know. Just. . .large?” I verbally shrugged.

Sci nodded and quickly left the hall.

“I’m leaving before he gets back with that. Let me know how it goes.” Outer said, before following the Scientist out.

Most of the others left as well, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being so close to an unstable piece of the literal _void_.

“. . .Sooo. . . “ 

The remaining skeletons tilted their heads towards the machine speaking for me.

“I’ma go downstairs to get more coffee.”  I said, pushing back from my desk.

“BUT I WANT TO KEEP TALKING TO YOU MISS CREATOR!” Blue’s voice echoed from the speakers.

“We can keep talking, I have access on my phone and switch as well. Not just on my computer.”  I booted up the game on my phone. Taking it with me.

“Just where are you?” Classic asked.

“My home? I took the entire week off work to play.”  I said as I descended the stairs.

“To. . .play?” Dream echoed.

“Mmmhmm, I was so excited when the game came out. I was actually starting to get bored.”  I set the phone on the kitchen counter so I would have both hands free.

“WHAT- WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Blue asked, face turning pale.

“Well, there’s only so much that-” 

“No, fuck dat. What tha hell do you mean by _game_?!” Red demanded.

“This is just a game you guys are in. Pretty amazing to be able to have great AI like this.”  I added the coffee grounds to the machine and got it started.

“Kid, Creator, we’re not AI. We’re actual people here.” Classic said.

“Are you sure about that?”  I asked. Wouldn’t be a believable AI if they knew they were AI.

I took a screenshot at the row of skeletons having an existential crisis.

“I think therefore I am. I am Dream, Guardian of Positivity. And I. am. _Real._ ” Dream said confident. 

“Any reason we’re talking philosophy?” Sci interjected, entering the hall with a cart with a capsule dragging behind him. 

“THE CREATOR SAYS WE ARE JUST A VIDEO GAME AND WE’RE NOT REAL!” Blue said.

“We have to be real. Games don’t change? The Multiverse wouldn’t change and adapt if it was something stagnant like a game.” Ink considered.

“There’s nothing that can be done from our side to convince the Creator. She simply has to find out for herself.” Sci said, unloading the capsule onto the platform and kicking the trolly away.

“Well, I guess there is a way to find out.”  I considered. Is it really possible that it’s an actual UnderTale Multiverse I’m talking to? 

It was such an impossible thing. Something only done in fiction.

“This is a video game. All I have to do to find out if my game is different is to talk to other Players. See if their games have intelligent AI or respond so lifelike.” There were plenty of other people to ask online.

“So how do we use this?” Sci tapped the crystal.

Tapping the item I saw

>Extra Large Refined Class V10D Crystal.

>Take

The skeletons gasped as the capsule disappeared. 

“Creator?” Ink asked.

“One moment.” 

[ITEM] 

>Extra Large Refined Class V10D Crystal

>Use

>Upgrade

{USE ITEM FOR UPGRADE - COMMUNICATION WINDOW? (ITEM WILL BE DESTROYED)}

>Yes

The capsule disappeared from my inventory. A new [ABILITY] took its place.

{YOU HAVE LEARNED A NEW ABILITY - COMMUNICATION WINDOW.}

{THIS [ABILITY] CAN BE USED TO FREELY COMMUNICATE WITH CHARACTERS. CREATING A WINDOW TO SPEAK THROUGH MUCH LIKE A VIDEO CALL.}

{BY USING A HIGHER-TIER RESOURCE THE ABILITY HAS GROWN TO RANK 3.}

{COMMUNICATION WINDOW CAN NOW LEAVE MESSAGES TO BE READ LATER.}

{COMMUNICATION WINDOW CAN NOW BE USED BY CHARACTERS TO SPEAK TO OTHER CHARACTERS.}

>[Communication Window] 

>Use

Immediately the camera switched from a bird’s eye view to almost directly in front of Ink’s face.

“Creator?!” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A tiny rectangle flashed into existence in front of Ink’s face. In the center was the upper view of a human. 

Her hair was slightly mussed, wearing a pajama top. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. The background held a kitchen. Almost transparent were icons at the corners of the ‘screen’. 

“Good, it worked. Maybe? Can you see me?”  She asked.

“WE SEE YOU! OH MY STARS!” Blue leaned into sight.

“How are you doing this?” Sci asked.

“It’s an ability I gained from ‘sacrificing’ the crystal so to say.” The Creator answered as something beeped out of frame. Distracting the human as she pulls over a coffee cup and adds cream and sugar.

“What else can ya do?” Red asked.

“Stuff like this-”  She rubbed the ‘screen’ and Dream made a noise, clutching his sides, trying not to laugh.  “And this-”  Another swipe and now Blue giggled and bent over like something tickled him? (To Stretch’s displeasure.)  “And this-”  finally Ink who only rubbed at the spot.

“DID YOU _TICKLE_ US?” Blue asked.

“Yup, I can interact with what I can see.”  She said as she quickly exited a small pop-up at the bottom of her screen that they couldn’t read. 

“Why did you do that?” Sans keenly asked.

“Cuz I had to.” 

“Ya don’t _have_ to do anything, yer a Creator.” Red commented.

“Yeah? It’s a game? I have missions to do for rewards.”  She raised a brow like it was obvious.

“What missions?” Ink asked.

“Yes, what missions?” Classic agreed.

The human tapped icons drawing up semi-transparent screens they couldn’t read. Watched as she frowned at one, tapping in several places before suddenly another screen appeared in the air.

[MISSIONS]

[DAILY TASKS]

~~-Tickle Dream, Blue, and Ink (In That Order)~~

-Excessively Poke (2) CHARACTERS In The Same Room

~~-Scare Ink~~

-Play With Dream*

~~-Talk To Blue/Say Good Morning To Blue~~

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

~~-Save an AU.~~

~~-Win (3) Battles Against Error. (3/3)~~

~~-Create (5) AUs. (5/5)~~

~~-Clean Ink’s House*~~

-Sit through a Star Council Meeting.

“You . . . scared Ink. . .just because a video game _told you to?!_ ” Dream shouted.

“Uhh, yeah? ” 

“There was no reason to do that! Ink didn’t do anything to deserve getting terrified! You should just skip stupid ‘Tasks’ like that!” The Guardian ‘ordered’.

“Look I didn’t know you guys were real. I STILL don’t know for sure! It’s not the first time I’ve been bad in a video game!”  The Creator defended.

“That’s no excuse for-”

“Dream, wait a moment.” Ink interrupted, standing up. The window followed him, remaining at his eye level.

“I have something to ask you Creator, please be truthful.” Ink coldly said.

“Ok, what is it?” 

“Was that you? At the fights with Error? Making me Taunt him? Using my attacks without my intention? Forcing me to drink the red vial?” The God asked.

The human looked away, fiddling with her hair, procrastinating the answer.

To the Judges, it all screamed _guilt_.

“Yes, That was me.”  She admitted.

“Don’t do it anymore.” Ink requested.

“Don’t help you fight? You’re winning fights, Error’s been pushed back each time-” 

“No, I’m not winning. You are. Using me like that.” Ink’s voice slowly went cold.

“Ink-”  The Creator looked so _confused_ . As if she didn’t _understand_.

“No. Creator. I have made it my life’s passion to protect your works. The works of all Creators. To safeguard the Multiverse. But I won’t be your _doll_ . I do this because I love my work. Love my friends and the Universes they live in. I won’t be a _puppet_ . _No more manipulation_.” Ink declared.

The Creator just stared in shock as a screen pop-upped in front of them. The Human quickly read through it before pushing it to the side to see Ink clearly.

“Well you got your wish. The Game just told me that The Character, Ink, just rejected my command. I can no longer use your skills or personal items without permission.”  The Creator tapped on the counter with a sip of coffee. Grabbing the phone, the human moved through their house. The background shifted as they passed through a hallway then a study of sorts. 

Sitting at a desk the Creator tapped at a keyboard then a second, larger, window popped up. Now there were two windows showing the human. 

“I hope you understand this is going to make battles a lot harder. The only ability I have is this window. That’s useless in a fight. There’s no good items either. Nice Creams and Cinnabunnys don’t do much. I’m going to have to change everything.”  The human frowned.

“I’ll take it.” Ink consented.

“WHAT HAPPENS NOW?” Blue asked.

“Well since you guys are ‘real’ I may as well ask if you guys want to help with my dailies?”  The human requested.

“That don’t sound like a polite request.” Red interjected.

“Will you pretty please help with my dailies?”  The human tried again. 

“What do you need?” Classic asked.

The Creator motioned back to the [MISSION] list.

“I need to excessively poke two people, play with Dream, and have you guys call an end to the Council meeting.” 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN’T COMMAND PEOPLE! WHY POKING? EVEN AFTER THE TICKLING!” Blue pointed to the line.

“I CAN’T. I can’t make Ink move against his will, can’t force him to interact with things. I, PERSONALLY, can still interact with the game and people.”  She explained.

“So who’s getting poked?” Ink asked.

The powerful and adult Judges of the Star Council immediately. . . started throwing each other under the bus. ‘Volunteering’ anyone other than themselves for the task.

The result came to a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Red and Classic lost.

So now the two skeletons were standing by Ink, ready for the task. 

“Three . . .Two. . .”  _*taptaptaptaptap*_ Red dropped to the floor of the hall. Curling into a ball amidst surprised growls.

“Red, you ok?” Stretch asked the fetal skeleton.

Red sucked in a couple breaths before hissing. “What da fuck happened to one?!” 

“Lost count~”  The Creator laughed.

“What did it feel like?” Sci, the ever scientist, asked.

“Little pops of magic. Like an unformed magic construct.” Red slumped against the floor.

“That doesn’t sound that ba-aahhhhd!!” Classic yelped as the Creator ‘tapped’ him down as well. 

The two skeletons laid on the floor, trying to pretend they didn’t yelp.

“Did that work, Creator?” Dream asked.

“Yup, only two things left.”  The human hid their smile but their eyes still twinkled.

“It’s play with Dream next right? What should we play?” Ink spoke.

“I KNOW! WE CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DATE!” Blue exclaimed.

“I think you mean truth or dare bro.” Stretch corrected.

“YES! TRUTH OR DATE! THE PERFECT GAME TO LEARN MORE ABOUT FRIENDS!” Blue suggested.

“That’s a good idea Blue.” Classic said, meeting Red’s and Stretch’s eyes.

“Alright we’ll play truth and dare.” Dream said.

“You can go first. I’m only hoping you choose truth anyway.”  The human said.

“Only truths?” Ink wondered.

“I want to learn about your Multiverse. There’s . . . a LOT of Multiverses in the worlds us Creators have made. I’m wondering which is yours.”  She elaborated.

“How many Multiverses?” Classic asked.

“Uncountable. The Multiversal Outcodes tend to be favorites. Like Ink or Dream. Error or Nightmare and his gang. Even with Universes like UnderTale or UnderSwap or whatever, we like throwing them together.”  The human smiled.

“Ok, truth or dare?” Dream started.

“Truth.” 

“How long have you been playing the ‘game’?” 

“This is day six. It only came out recently. Truth or dare?” 

“. . .Truth.”

“Who are the members of Nightmare’s gang.” 

“Killer, Horror, Dust, Cross, and sometimes Error when the Destroyer is in a mood to ally with the gang. Truth or dare?”

“Dare?” 

“I dare you to give me an item.” 

The human ran through the menus, and a second later a cinnabunny dropped into Dream’s hand. 

“It’s like an inventory. How much can you hold?” Sci asked.

“I don’t know, I assume there's no limit? Truth or dare.” 

“Truth.”

“Are you in a relationship with Ink?” 

“W-What! No! He’s my friend!” The Guardian blushed, looking anywhere but his friend who was laughing. “Truth or Dare!”

“Truth.” 

“Are there monsters where you live?” 

“No. No monsters, no mages, no magic. Your Multiverse doesn’t exist anywhere outside of fiction. There’s no Mount Ebott, no Fallen Human, no barrier. You're all creations of someone’s imagination. Truth or Dare.” 

“Truth.”

“Do you know if Ink is in a relationship with Error?” 

“No way!” Ink denied “He blindly destroys everything I work to protect! He rejected every chance to change his ways!”

“Dang kid, what’s with the personal questions?” Stretch asked.

“Some Multiverses have Ink in relationships with someone.” 

“But I’m Aromatic and Asexual!” Ink said.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t ship you with people.” 

“That’s. . .” Ink deflated.

“Truth or dare?” Dream continued.

“Truth”

“Have you. . .made stories?”

“Yup, I’m a real Creator. Don’t worry. I already know this isn’t my creation.” 

“How can you tell?”

“Because Ink’s still Soulless here. In my story he got a Soul.” 

“How?!” Ink asked.

“Magic blah-blah with the combined help of Error, Life the Toriel of ReaperTale, Dream, and Nightmare. I don’t exactly remember. Either way I doubt it’s possible here. Truth or Dare” 

Ink frowned. As Dream answered “Dare.” 

“Dare you to do a backflip.” 

The Guardian executed a smooth standing backflip. “How much longer do we need to play?”

“I think we can stop.” 

“Let’s” Dream said, summoning another tiny notification on the human’s screen.

“What are those?” Sci investigated.

“Just a little notice I completed the task and all of today’s daily tasks. All that’s left is. . .” 

“WRAPPING UP THE MEETING!” Blue answered.

“Does anyone have something to say?” Dream asked the remaining Judges. To no and shaken skulls.

“That’s it then, I need to get on patrol. Creator. . .are you coming with me?” Ink stated.

“You are the only Character I’m connected to. Though I may not stay long, lunch is coming up soon.” 

“Alright, just remember-” The Artist started

“ Yes, no manipulation. I can’t do that even if I wanted to now.”  They reminded them.

“See you guys later.” Ink said, portalling away. 

Dream watched as the window blinked out a second later, leaving them behind. 

. . .

“Well that was a fuckin’ thing.”

“LANGUAGE RED!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they now know about The Player/Creator! And Ink certainly didn’t like those moments she took control. 
> 
> I originally meant for this to be a crack fic, but already I have PLOT forming in my head. 
> 
> I’d like to thank some people for their Mission suggestions!
> 
> -Tickle Dream, Blue, and Ink (In That Order) [EclipseStoryWritter]  
> -Excessively Poke (2) CHARACTERS In The Same Room [ImQuiteStartled]  
> -Scare Ink [Ralathekira]  
> -Play With Dream* [Ralathekira]  
> -Talk To Blue/Say Good Morning To Blue [Ralathekira]
> 
> Updates may still only be once a month. My other fics take priority still. But I hope you guys enjoy!


	5. A Real Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven. Last day off before she has to go back to work. Now then, how much fun can she have before then?

Sunday.

Tomorrow was monday.

I had just under twenty-four hours left to freely play. 

Or rather, less than even that. 

There was something I had to do before I could start. 

‘Research’.

In other words ‘Am I going crazy, or did my life really turn into a fantasy book?’

In other other words ‘I am going crazy, but I’m having fun with it so who cares?’ 

Pointedly ignoring the game icon, I pulled up the blogs, sites, and social media talking about the game.

I asked my questions wherever I could. 

“Anyone else talking to Ink?”

“Someone else getting realistic responses?”

“I can’t control Ink?” 

“How to get alternate costumes.”

“Dream got angry at me?”

“What is the ‘communication window’ ability?”

“List of abilities and skills.”

“What multiverse is the game based in?”

“How to trigger a game reset?”

“Tips for battling?”

“10 tips for new players.”

“New characters?”

“Creator’s Game fanfiction.”

“Ink/Error fics.”

“Nightmare fics.”

“UnderTale OT4 fics.”

_. . . I may have gotten a bit distracted at the end there._

Either way the answers I found were the ones I’d half expected.

_No one had ‘AI-like’ characters._

Everyone else had set lines and scenes. No characters that responded to player commentary like a real conversation.

_They were. . .real?_

Even with the ‘evidence’ I still couldn’t believe it. 

This was the kind of thing that only happened in fiction.

Groaning, I leaned back in my chair. 

I’d spent the past three hours searching the internet. 

The simple answer was that the Council was telling the truth. I’d somehow connected to an UnderTale Multiverse. 

The complicated answer was that I somehow got an experimental copy of the game fitted with military-level AI programmed without the laws of robotics.

. . . I may have read too many self-insert fics because somehow the first one seems more likely.

I need to relax. Maybe something interesting will happen in the game today!

Exiting the browser I loaded up the game. 

_Soo since they’re ‘real’, that means I can mess with them like real people?_

I grinned as the screen cleared. 

_This was going to be FUN!_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ink was standing in the original UnderTale with a small cluster of Council members, including but not limited to, Blue, Dream, Classic, Red, Outer, Slim, and Stretch, when he got a strange ‘feeling’.

It was a faint presence. A whisper that no one else felt.

Looking around, he reached back for Broomy as he tried to find who was watching him. 

“Ink? What’s wrong?” Dream asked, now on alert as well.

“Someone’s watching us.” He answered quietly.

The Judges scattered, scanning for intruders. 

_It wouldn’t be the first time they’d been spied on._

Blue and Dream stood at his back, defending from any sudden attacks.

The area was quiet apart from his allies moving about.

_But he swore there was something there._

One by one the Judges returned, reporting nothing, not even footprints.

“Are ya sure ya heard somethin’ Ink?” Red continued scanning regardless, his life in a Fell universe not letting him ignore a threat.

“Not really _heard_ , but I swear I _sense_ someone watching.” He insisted.

“I can’t think of who it might be, no one can hide _that_ well.” Outer said.

“I DON’T MEAN TO INTERRUPT! BUT THERE _IS_ SOMEONE NOW THAT CAN WATCH US WITHOUT BEING HERE?” Blue’s confusion turned into a wide grin as he started staring at the ‘sky’.

“You don’t mean-” Stretch started looking around as well.

Ink, now annoyed at this ‘sense’, shouted out “CREATOR?! ARE YOU THERE?” 

There was no answer, no ‘window’.

“CREATOR!” 

A window bleeped into existence at that one.

“I’m here! I’m here! What’s going on?”  The human asked, sipping at a drink.

“Have you been watching us the past few minutes?” Ink got right to the point. 

“Not really? I loaded the game a couple minutes ago but then I ran downstairs for a drink and only got back just now to you shouting.”  She answered. 

“I can. . . sense you. Is there a way to stop that?” He questioned. It wouldn’t do to get distracted by a ‘false presence’ like this. 

“No clue. It’s not like I can ask anyone for advice. I’ll take a look around the menus in a bit.”  The Creator replied.

“So you did your ‘research’ kid?” Classic asked. 

“I did.” 

“What did you find?” Outer pushed in.

“Congrats, it’s a one-of-a-kind occurence of Omniversal-Creator communication.” She shook a pair of jazz hands at the revelation. 

“Hot damn!” Red grinned.

“As far as anyone else had posted or answered so far. Not a single other person has a copy with responsive characters or lack of control over events.”  The Creator frowned as she said this.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Stretch added.

“Nothing wrong per say, but it means I’m completely on my own with this. I’ve already had events and missions that no one else is getting. If something happens I’ll have no idea what to do.” 

“WE CAN HELP YOU FIGURE IT OUT CREATOR!” Blue smiled, eager to help.

“. . .With the intention of being _honest_ . I think the best option at this point would be to delete the game, break the copy, and get a new version.” 

_What? No!_

“You can’t do that!” He protested.

“Why not?! Ink, it wouldn’t be good to have an unknown entity gain quasi-godhood in your Multiverse without consequences!” 

“I spent so long trying to talk to the Creators! Now that I can do that I’m not stopping!” 

“You hate me! What about all that stuff just yesterday about ‘not wanting to be a doll’?!” 

“That’s different! That was just setting boundaries! I don’t want you to actually _leave!_ ” He shouted. This wasn’t how he expected the next meeting with the Creator to go.

Yesterday after the meeting, his patrols went by quickly with another to talk to who also knew a lot about the places he passed through. 

The tidbits she talked about, spoke of a deep well of Multiversal knowledge that _not even he knew about._

He wanted to know more! More knowledge! More stories of the AUs! All the secrets the Creator held!

“Let’s stop this here.” Dream pushed between the window and him. “While this is an important topic, this is something for the whole Council to talk on. For now, let’s keep this simple. Creator? Any new Missions to share?”

“Yeah, here’s the new Quests for this week. And today’s Tasks.”  She sighed, sending out the Mission Screen.

[DAILY TASKS]

-Draw with Ink * 

-Steal Horror's ax * 

-Insult Error and Nightmare * 

-Give a Sans his Condiment (Any Sans) * 

-Poke Red. * 

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Give Blue A Stuffed Animal * 

-Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * 

-Poke one of Sci's inventions *

-Bring Snacks to a Star Meeting * 

-Set up a prank on a Star Sans * 

  
  


“Those don’t look that bad.” Stretch said after they’d read it.

“That’s what you fuckin’ say! I ain’t getting poked again!” Red growled.

“Just a simple poke, what’s the big deal?” Outer shrugged.

“Ya weren’t there spacehead. It ain’t a regular poke.” Red and Classic slightly shivered as they remembered the little pops of magic.

“OTHER THAN RED’S REFUSAL. THE ENTIRE LIST LOOKS LIKE IT COULD BE DONE IN ONE DAY!” Blue said.

“I don’t know how you plan on getting Horror, Error, and Nightmare to willingly show up for that Blue. I don’t think that’s getting done.” Classic shrugged.

“Not a problem. The fact it says it’s a Daily Task, means they WILL show up at some point today. I just need to be ready to take advantage of the opportunity.”  The Creator stated.

“They’re going to _what?_ ” Dream echoed.

“They’re going to show up today? Like, the game wouldn’t give a mission that’d be impossible to complete because the key people for it won’t appear. Therefore, they’re coming.” 

“Hot damn, this whole Creator thing might be worth it after all.~” Red flexed his hands.

“Call the Council together. We’re not wasting this.” He directed to the group. 

“What? What’s going on?”  She asked. 

“Sorry Creator. We’ll explain when we can! For now, _please_ stay quiet.” Dream requested as the Judges shortcutted back to the machine. 

Ink, Blue, and Dream went through one of the artist’s portals to the Star Council Universe. Where they took their seats, talking hastily as the room quickly filled. 

Calling the Council to silence he started the meeting. “We’ve come to the knowledge that the Creator’s ‘Missions’ can be used to predict things that will happen that day.” 

Dream picked it up from there. “Today the Creator has a couple Daily missions that speak of Error, Nightmare, and Horror. Creator, would you please?” 

“Uhh, sure?”  She flashed up the Mission list for everyone to see again.

“Steal Horror’s axe.” 

“And Insult Error and Nightmare.” Dance and Lavender spoke together.

“How accurate is this?” Mob asked.

“Depends on your definition of accurate. It’s a Daily Task, so yeah at some point today I’ll have the opportunity to do it. But it’s not like I know _when_ .”  The human supplied.

“That’s fine.” He said “A heads-up on a possible attack by both Error and the Nightmares is a miracle. We’ll take what we can get.” 

“LET’S USE THIS TIME WISELY!” Blue nodded.

Quickly they started forming strategies and plans. A variety of options depending on where, whos, and whys. All so they can respond well.

All the while the Creator half-hearted watched, blandly answering their questions as she fiddled with her phone. 

_Which is why he paid attention when she suddenly smiled and disappeared._

He couldn’t feel their ‘presence’. They were gone.

Feeling chills remember their argument just before this meeting. 

**_“- best option at this point would be to delete the game, break the copy, and get a new version.”_ **

It was fine, maybe she got distracted by something in her world.

Or had something else to do.

Or she got bored and ‘logged off’. 

Or she’s _off to delete the connection_ **_while they were all distracted._ **

_Or she -_

Or she brought snacks?

A small mountain of snacks suddenly appeared on the table. Chips, sodas, candies, and other assorted treats flowed from the pile.

“One Quest down!”  The human cheered.

Sure enough the ‘Bring snacks to a Star Meeting’ was crossed out. 

“GOOD THINKING CREATOR!” Blue said as he reached for a piece of candy.

Stretch diverted his brother, handing him a bag of chips instead. 

“I’m not done yet!”  She said as more appeared on the table. Multiple condiments landed on the table. 

Prominently was the ketchup for Classic, Mustard for Red, Honey with Stretch, and Slim was already picking up the BBQ sauce.

“And a little something for the awesome Star Sanses!” The human smiled as a bowl of chocolate came into being in the middle of them. 

“Uhh, kid, I don’t think-” Stretch sweated as Blue already had a piece of chocolate in hand.

“It’s dark chocolate, no worries.”  She laughed before trying (and failing) to school her mirth.

The three of them hesitantly popped one in their mouth. It was good, dark chocolate. He added another before the first even melted.

Refocusing everyone back on the meeting, the team continued enjoying the bounty of snacks. (and chocolate)

“In Outer- Outer. .Tale I . . .I think we need to. . .oh stars” Dream coughed, yellow magic flushing his face.

“DREAM, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Blue asked their friend.

“I . . .” More coughing. “I think the Cre-ator is. . .more cunnING than we. . .thought.” Dream scrambled for one of the sodas, chugging it down. 

The Creator, now revealed, started laughing hysterically as Dream drank another soda.

“What’d you do kid?” Classic asked in amusement, pushing more drinks towards the Guardian. 

“Take a look at the bottom of the bowl!”  She got out between her giggles, flashing through missions.

He quickly flipped the container over, scattering the remaining chocolates. 

_Chili Dark Chocolate Russian Roulette Game! Try not to get the spicy surprise!_

“CREATOR!” Blue scolded.

“Yeah, I got it. Just let me. . .there!” 

A jug of milk and bowl of Nice Cream appeared before the pranked skeleton. Dream quickly chugged at the milk before shoveling the bowl into his mouth. 

“WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT MEAN MISSIONS!” Blue frowned at the Creator’s window.

“Well, then you need to give me the definition of _mean_ because if a prank with spicy food that’s fixed in ten minutes is mean. Then what else is off-limits? At this rate, I won’t be able to do _any_ missions!”  The Creator threw her hands up.

“Blue, I’m fine. We should have expected it, seeing that Quest.”

Looking at the list again, he saw the updates. 

[DAILY TASKS]

-Draw with Ink * 

-Steal Horror's ax * 

-Insult Error and Nightmare * 

~~-Give a Sans his Condiment (Any Sans) *~~

-Poke Red. * 

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Give Blue A Stuffed Animal * 

-Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * 

-Poke one of Sci's inventions *

~~-Bring Snacks to a Star Meeting *~~

~~-Set up a prank on a Star Sans *~~

Almost halfway done already. Blue was right, at this rate she’d be done by the end of the day.

“Anything else you intend to do here?” He questioned.

“Nah, that’s everything for the meeting. Everything else can be done later.”  She answered.

“Well then.” He got the Council back in order. Resuming their planmaking as Dream recovered.

It happened quicker than they thought. Not even an hour after the prank, the Guardian jolted upright. Staring into the distance.

“It’s Nightmare, he’s . . . it’s UnderTale #214!” Dream stood ready for the port out as the Judges formed their teams.

“I can’t sense Destruction yet. Either he hasn’t started yet or he’s not there.” He drew out Broomy.

“I don’t have that Universe on my travel list. Ink needs to go there first, then I can follow.”  The Creator stretched into a ready position at her station.

“Stay out of sight.” He told her. “I don’t want the Dark Sanses knowing about you.” 

“As you say then.”  The screen blinked out of sight, but her presence was still there.

“Let’s go.” Dream said as he opened multiple portals for the Council.

Everyone moved out. Exiting the gates in force out to the snowy forests of the Snowdin.

On the other side of the clearing held Nightmare and his gang, Error sat on top of his strings among the treetops.

_The Missions were correct._

Those around him focused on the enemy ahead, but all he could think of was the lack of the Creator’s presence. 

_How long did it take for them to ‘Travel’?_

Before he could share his concerns with Dream, the ‘sense’ reappeared. 

Giving a nod to his friends, the Council split into their teams. 

He headed straight for his enemy, Error. 

Without the Creator changing around his fighting style, he should be able to push the Destroyer back without using the red vial.

Leaping up to Error up in the treetops. Broomy in hand.

Something wrapped around his leg, slamming him back into the snowy ground. 

Slashing at Nightmare’s tentacle as Dream’s arrows pushed the other back, he pushed towards Error again.

Only for Nightmare to block his path. Even as Dream landed several hits. 

Looking up he saw that Error was working furiously on his ‘console’. No doubt, acting to destroy the AU while Nightmare’s gang held them back.

It wasn’t the first time Error hid behind the other Dark Sanses while he did his ‘job’.

Slashing out at the corrupted Guardian, he tried to think of what would force an opening. 

Yet Error gave a shout of triumph, laughing as he pressed a final key.

_What?! There’s no way he deleted the AU’s core that quickly!_

A wave of flickering glitches passed over the battlefield. When it hit him, it lingered a second.

_And the Creator’s window appeared._

“I told you not to show yourself!” He told the started human.

“It wasn’t me! It activated on it’s own!”  She quickly flew through menus, clicking furiously on a box.

“I can’t turn it off!”  The human said shocked.

“Then move the window out of the way! We can’t be distracted by you right now!” He quickly rolled out of the way of a lash from Nightmare. Flinging out a wave of ink.

From the corner of his socket he saw the window blink out and reappear at the edge of the clearing. Away from any of the current fights.

_Now he could focus on Error._

  
  


~~~Player’s POV~~~

  
  


The past hour or so had been boring. (Outside of watching Dream freak out from the chocolates!) 

Now as ‘predicted’ Error and Nightmare’s gang were attacking an AU. 

When I followed the group to UnderTale #214 I quickly exited the Battle Alert. Just in time to watch the two sides fly at each other. 

I cringed a bit when Nightmare slammed Ink down. That looked like it hurt.

_Maybe you could have avoided it if ya let me help you, huh?_

I was just a _little_ salty about Ink cutting off permissions.

Now I was trying to figure out how to close the window. The way the wave of glitches passed over Ink right before it triggered made me think Error caused it. 

_But how did he do that? Or even know I was here?!_

A shout of pain caught my attention.

Looking out at the fighting I saw Outer had gotten split from his team. He had no back up against Horror and his axe.

“Well if I _have_ to~” I teased. 

Tapping and _pulling_ on Horror’s weapon, only slowed the swing enough for Outer to shortcut away. 

The butcher gave his axe a confused glance before turning to face the combined force of Stretch and Mob. 

He wasn’t getting let off so easily though.

Quickly spamming my taps onto the hand gripping the axe, Horror’s hand spasmed, dropping his beloved weapon to the ground.

Giving a perfect opening for the two skeletons to move in. 

Horror tried to reclaim his weapon, bearing a cleaver he seemingly pulled from his inventory. 

_Nope!_

Grabbing the axe, I flung it across the battlefield. Embedding it deep into a tree on the other side. (And narrowly missing Slim, but I wasn’t going to tell him that.) 

Horror looked shocked at the sight of his axe magically flying away, but he had no time to consider it. Not with the Council pushing on him.

And a reward for me~

{DAILY TASK : STEAL HORROR’S AXE COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

Nice that put me over twenty thousand CP!

{TOTAL CP - 20,025}

There was still one more Task I had to do before the Dark Sanses retreated.

But how could I insult Nightmare and Error without ‘getting in the way’? 

Sighing I scanned the clearing. 

Horror was now on the defensive. 

Ink managed to break away from Nightmare so now the Artist was fighting Error like he’s meant to. 

But that meant the Dream was on his own against his brother, and getting pushed back for it. 

Nightmare was stronger than I remember him being. Usually, the gooplord has trouble in a positive AU like this one against the Positive Guardian.

And yet, it was _Dream_ having to hastily dodge attacks as Nightmare closed in.

That wasn’t what held my attention though.

On the other side of Killer and Dust, standing back to back. Was Cross, down on the ground. Sword out of reach as Red moved in for the kill with a sharpened bone attack.

_How cute. . ._

*Tip Tap*

_That you thought I would let that happen~_

{DAILY TASK : POKE RED COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP}

Red yelped, dropping the attack as he stumbled back.

Cross took the opportunity, scrambling to his feet and retrieving the weapon.

“Creator, What THE FUCK?!” The Fell skeleton growled. 

“Hey, I can play favorites if I want to!”  I laughed at his disgruntled face.

“No, ya CAN’T!” Red resummoned another attack, going back in to face the monochrome skeleton. 

Satisfied that Cross wasn’t going to be dusted I returned to a wider view of the battle. 

Ink and Error disappeared somewhere. Nightmare and Dream were still facing off but. . . something seemed different about the scuffle.

I couldn’t put my finger on quite _what_ it was. 

“Hello Miss Creator!” A sudden voice made me jump.

Spinning the camera around I came face to face with Cross. 

_How’d he get over here?!_

Looking back I saw that Red was now part of the group fighting Killer and Dust had gone to back up Horror. 

Cross stepped into my view again, leaving his back exposed to the battlefield as he talked.

“I’ve heard so much about you guys from Error!” He cheered. “What are you doing here? And. . . um . . visible?”

“I’m following Ink around, helping him out and stuff. As for the window? I got this ability yesterday. Now I can talk directly to you guys.”  I explained.

“Have you been helping Ink for long?”

“I’ve only been connected a week, and I only started being able to talk yesterday with the help of Sci’s machine.” 

“Sci’s machine? Since when did he have a machine that could talk with the Creators?” Cross questioned.

“I don’t know when he started work on that machine. Or whatever it was in the first place. All I know is that I was watching Ink and all of a sudden they could hear me.”  I waved my hands about.

“Do you think maybe that-WOAH!” Cross shouted, dodging an ambush from G.

Tapping and dragging the ground I spent a hundred CP to instinctively form a wall of dirt around him, blocking the attack.

“Hey! We’re talking here!”  I scolded G.

“Creator! That’s one of Nightmare’s gang! He’s dangerous!” G glared at the other.

“So? He’s still one of my favorites, Dark Sans or not. I was having fun talking to him.”  I pouted.

“He’s a genocidal maniac!” G shouted, pointing at Cross as if we were talking about different people.

“And you're an amalgamation of two people who spends his time being a playboy. Am I right?” Shaking my head I tapped G’s chest until he backed away, rubbing at the mark. “Look, I don’t judge people based on appearance or reputation. Especially since I know more about them than _you do._ So kindly _fuck off~_ ”  I growled.

“Creator” G growled back.

“No, go and fight someone else. Let me have my fun.” I flicked him off.

G ported off, leaving me alone with Cross in the circle of stone walls. 

“Thanks Creator.” he said after a moment.

“For what?” 

“You. . .helped me.” He motioned to the shields.

“Eh, it was nothing. I wasn’t lying when I said you're one of my favorites. Plus. . . I know about that whole balance thing. So it’s not like I hate you guys for doing your jobs.”  I rolled my eyes. 

“YOU-! You know about the balance?!” Cross exclaimed.

“Yup! How could I not? With being aware of a hell a lot of stuff in the Multiverses!”  I grinned at the young skeleton. 

“Are you really like one of the Creators. . . The ones that follow Error?” He asked.

“Maybe, I probably was one of them at some point. But now I’m more. . .independent.”  I hummed. 

“What are you doing now?” 

“I have missions to do. Usually involving Ink or those around him since he’s the one I’m connected to.”  I told Cross, who was now starting to relax a bit. 

“Will I see you around?” Cross asked hopefully

“Probably not. As I said I’m connected to Ink. So most of the time I’m with him. Plus I don’t think he likes when I have the window open unless he wants it to.”  I frowned.

“That doesn’t seem fun! I know! How about you hang around with me instead! It’d be a lot better than that assho- ahhh, Artist!” He quickly covered the insult.

“I probably would if I could, but Ink is the ‘focus’ of my connection. I don’t think it’s possible for me to switch sides.”  I tried to explain. 

“If we figure it out, would you come with us?” Cross’s question made me think.

_Would I switch to the Dark Sanses’ side if I could?_

“Maybe, if-”  The barrier blocking off the battlefield shattered in a spray of stone and dirt.

Cross summoned his sword, deflecting the shards. On the other side of the large hole was Ink, who was decidedly. . . _not happy_.

Criss-Cross ran for it, zipping off into the trees. But Ink wasn’t focused on him.

The Artist stormed up to me, eyelights threatening to turn into targets.

_Oh shit._

“ _Creator~_ ” Ink ‘smiled’.

_Oh SHIT!_

“Can’t a girl have a friendly talk with a-” 

“No.”

“I was just-” 

“No.”

“We-” 

“No.” 

“. . .” 

“Creator, I don’t know what you _think_ they are like. But in THIS Multiverse, the Dark Sanses are EXTREMELY dangerous and should be treated as such. There is no reason to engage in conversation with them.” Ink pointed directly at me. 

“Look, sorry. I just wanted to talk with one of my favorite characters.”  I held my hands up in surrender.

“Don’t do it again. They’re already trouble as is, I dread to think what would happen if you paired up with them.” He shook his head. “I’m your ‘Character’ aren’t I? So just stay with me, Alright?”

“Alright, I got you.”  I ‘tapped’ his hand.

Ink gave a more gentle smile back. “Come on, we still need to push them back. Want to help?” He said as he turned back to the fighting. 

I perked up.

“That _wasn’t_ permission.” He said as he turned around.

“Boo.”  I pouted before locking the camera back on him.

Ink leapt out, now back in the open I saw that while I was talking to Cross things had gotten bad for the Star Council. 

Killer and Dust were using their knives to corner a large group of the Judges. Horror had gotten his axe back and was now threatening to cut off Red’s limbs. 

Dream was strung up in Error’s strings. Hanging from a tree in a convoluted spider web of thread. 

Leaving Nightmare open to face Ink as Error toyed with Blue. 

“Alright, then.” 

{Total CP - 20,125}

“Let’s have some fun.” 

Ink charged forward. Broomy swung towards the corrupted Guardian. 

Nightmare dodged, lashing out with his tentacles.

_Holy, SHIT! He was fast!_

I mean, I knew that from the fandom. But it was completely different seeing it in action.

Ink could barely dodge the lazy attack from the other. _No wonder Dream fired his arrows from a distance._

Another tentacle swept in from behind.

Tapping along the length of it, the limb stuttered and froze. Giving Ink the chance to avoid the attack.

Growling, Nightmare closed in. 

I scrambled to push back attacks coming from the sides or behind. Like some insane rhythm game. 

{HIDDEN MISSION : TAP ALL OF NIGHTMARE’S TENTACLES COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 1000 CP} 

_NO! NOT NOW!_

I hastily tried to exit the pop-up but a sudden tutorial blocked my sight right after. 

{HIDDEN MISSIONS ARE-}

_DON’T CARE!_

Closing the tutorial without reading it, I came back to the battle to see Nightmare had gotten several hits in while I was distracted.

“Sorry Ink!”  Resuming my blocks, Ink pressed forward again.

“I know the game’s causing trouble. Just keep it up!” He shouted back as he lashed out with a Paint Strike.

Even with my help the fight was pretty much a standstill. Nightmare’s speed let him dodge most, if not all, of Ink’s attacks. While my defending protected Ink. 

_There had to be something to help._

From behind Nightmare, I saw it. 

_Dream struggling in the web._

_Could I do it?_

I wouldn’t be able to give Ink a head’s up without alerting Nightmare as well.

Then I remembered the [Communication Window]’s Rank 2 ability. 

Pulling up the ability screen, I selected the ability. Typing a quick message, I sent it to Ink.

A tiny bar of words popped up off to the side of Ink’s view. 

He read the message, giving me a determined nod.

Interspacing my taps, directed some to other parts of Nightmare’s form. 

(While my other taps loosened the strings binding Dream.) 

It took longer than I would like. 

All the while Nightmare had the advantage, striking through my open guard.

I had just gotten one of Dream’s hands free, both of us working together to unbind the other when a pained scream rang through the clearing.

Turning, I saw that Horror carried out his threat. 

_Amputating Red’s leg._

Dark red marrow stained the snow, fractured shards of bone bleeding magic. Just a bit away the missing limb dusted, gray particles drifting apart.

I gagged at the sight, covering my mouth as I turned away from the sight. 

“Creator! Listen to me!” Ink shouted from the screen.

_No, I don’t want to look!_

“Creator! Red will be fine! I can draw back his leg! But right now I need you to focus so we can push them back!” He kept shouting. Sounds of blasters and other bone attacks in the background.

_The hell was that! This is a pg-13 game!_

“Creator!” 

_Fucking hell!_

“I’m here!”  I spun back to my computer. Grabbing the mouse and keyboard again. 

Clicking Nightmare’s face I made him flinch. 

Then I just ‘grabbed’ Dream’s hand and _pulled_. Tearing his arm free by force. 

Dream summoned his bow, raining arrows at his stunned brother before firing arrows at his legs, freeing himself.

With Dream and Ink together against Nightmare, I was now free to help the Judges.

First was Red.

Spending another hundred CP I created a wall around the wounded skeleton. 

“Stretch, get Red out of there. Everyone else, push on Killer. Make an opening, spread out!”  I commanded 

The swap skeleton ran in, grabbing his friend and escaping the battle.

Meanwhile the other Judges did as I suggested. Focusing their attacks on Killer, forcing the target-Souled skeleton to evade. 

Now they weren’t pinned between the two ‘nightmares’ they could split into their teams again to face the Dark Sanses. 

Of course it was right when things were turning up again that Error returned from wherever he had disappeared to. 

Flying into the clearing on his strings, his blasters aimed at Ink.

“Ink! On your right!”  I warned the Artist as I ‘pulled’ Error’s strings, bringing him to ground.

“On it!” Ink countered the Destroyer’s blasters. Entering into a close-range fight with the glitch.

I was now tied between two ~~three~~ fights. Keeping Error’s strings from tangling Ink, Pushing Nightmare’s attacks away from Dream, and keeping an eye on the Judges to make sure they weren’t getting overwhelmed.

“Hey Creator!” 

Cross popped up _right in front of my screen._

_WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!_

“Cross, I’m kind in the middle of something!”  I exclaimed, trying to shift the screen around the skeleton only for him to get in the way again.

“I just wanted to ask what your favorite dessert was! I love chocolate cake! (obviously) so I was wondering if you were the same or if you liked something different!” He rambled.

_Oh this cheeky bastard!_

“I like brownie sundaes! Please move!”  I pleaded as he was still _in my way!_

“What about your favorite drink? I always choose hot chocolate!” Cross continued as my screen was blocked off by him.

“Cross, I love you, you’re awesome. But please, KINDLY FUCK OFF!”  I shouted. 

“Nah! How about Killer! Do you like Killer too?!” He asked, motioning to his friend. (Who somehow had time to wave in the middle of his fight.

“Cross! Seriously! If you don’t stop I’ll- umm- I’ll- . . .shit I can’t think of anything.” 

Cross grinned at my confusion. “I remember Error saying that Horror was popular among the Creators! How about him?” 

“Ahh! Umm!”  I couldn’t think of anything that would get Cross out of the way without hurting him. Not only was he one of my favorites but I also didn’t want to see any more injuries.

“Creator! Block him off!” Dream shouted.

_Block him. . .Oh!_

“Sorry Cross!” 

I spend a few hundred forming a stone wall around the X skeleton to his shouts.

{TOTAL CP - 20,725}

_Plenty left._

Maybe now-?

Spending my CP, I cast up stone walls. Trying to trap the other Dark Sanses like I did Cross. 

The other three, seeing Cross cut off, stopped attacking and turned their focus to avoid the barriers.

“Creator! Focus on Nightmare!” Dream ordered as he fired off more arrows.

Leaving Dust and the rest, I started herding Nightmare. Cutting off paths as he dodged Dream’s attacks.

It looked as if Error was trying to get to the Negative Guardian but now Ink was blocking _his_ way. 

One of my walls came too close for Nightmare’s comfort, sending him jumping back into a rain of arrows. 

The projectiles pierced Nightmare’s defense. Pinning his tentacles and clothes to a nearby tree. 

I quickly built up walls, turning the stone into a cage. A domed prison.

“Nightmare!” Dust growled, trying to push past the wall of Judges to his leader.

On the other side Horror and Killer were atop Cross’s cage. Trying to simultaneously carve an opening and fend off the Council at the same time. 

A tiny percentage bar hovered over Cross’s cage, slowly ticking down. At the rate they were going the entire thing would crumble in a few minutes. 

_Meanwhile-_ Nightmare was growling and lashing at his prison from the inside. Cutting off huge chunks of the percentage with every strike. I was spending CP like water trying to keep up. 

A crash from behind was our only warning before Error’s strings grabbed Dream and threw him into the nearest tree. 

The Destroyer’s strings tore into the two stone prisons. Freeing their prisoners, before grabbing all the Dark Sanses with the glowing threads. 

“Oh, Now the great and fearsome Nightmare retreats?! You were doing so well earlier! Although that was only with the help with Error! Where was he the last half of the fight? Oh, right. Getting his ass kicked by _Blue_ of all Star Sanses! Not even a Guardian or a God! What kind of Destroyer are you?!”  I taunted as the gang gathered up.

Error turned and growled at my direction, glitches clashing over his body. Nightmare tugged on his strings, speaking quietly to the God of Destruction as the Guardian stared my way too. 

Almost hesitantly, Error turned away pulling all of them through a glitched portal. 

A hard victory, but a victory nonetheless.

{DAILY TASK : INSULT ERROR AND NIGHTMARE COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

“That was fun!” Ink ran in from the forest. Leaves and sticks poking out from his clothes.

The remaining Council members, all bruised and broken, stared blankly at the Artist. 

“What? Was I not supposed to say that?” He asked, swirls and question marks flashing in his eyes. 

Dream just led his friend away as everyone scattered.

Those who weren’t that badly harmed returned home. Everyone else moved to the Council hall with Dream and Ink for healing.

I watched carefully as Ink painted Red’s leg back into existence. As if it was never gone.

_As if I didn’t see it cut off._

Dream went around the others alongside Blue who was mysteriously waiting for us here in the hall. Together the two healed the slightly-less-wounded. Patching broken and bruised bones.

Curious, I investigated Blue’s glowing magic. The warm green infused into the crack, mending the wound. 

Hovering over the magic, a small spot disappeared.

{YOU HAVE LEARNED A NEW ABILITY - [HEALING] RANK 1}

{THE RANK 1 OF [HEALING] CAN RESTORE 10 POINTS OF HP.}

{THIS ABILITY CAN BE USED IN AND OUT OF [BATTLES].}

{AT THIS RANK, [HEALING] COSTS 50 CP PER USE.}

This. . .was a usefully useless ability to have.

At first sight it’s good. A healing ability early in the game. 

But if you look past that it’s _pointless_. Dream, Ink, and Blue should have high enough HP that healing 10 would only be a drop in the bucket. 

Meanwhile the Judges all have 1 HP. So _any_ hit with killing intent will kill them. It’s a good thing Horror was playing earlier or else Red would be _dust_.

Furthermore! All the Dark Sanses they fight all hit harder than 10 HP! So what's the point of spamming it if it’s just getting knocked down faster than I can heal?!

Choosing not to mention the healing Ability, I did a check on myself.

{TOTAL CP - 14,375}  
  
[DAILY TASKS]

-Draw with Ink * 

~~-Steal Horror's ax *~~

~~-Insult Error and Nightmare *~~

~~-Give a Sans his Condiment (Any Sans) *~~

~~-Poke Red. *~~

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Give Blue A Stuffed Animal * 

-Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * 

-Poke one of Sci's inventions *

~~-Bring Snacks to a Star Meeting *~~

~~-Set up a prank on a Star Sans *~~

I spent over six _thousand_ CP in that one fight!

If all the Battles became like that I’d run out of CP faster than I do gummy bears!  
  
Huffing, I close out the menus. 

It seems the wounded were finished being healed. Now the Judges were grumping about as the Star Trio talked in the corner.  
  
Opening the window next to the three of them I asked  “Ink do you mind helping with the last Daily? I think I’m done with today.” 

Ink frowns at the Swap Sans before turning to me. “Yeah, let’s head to the DoodleSphere. I’m done _talking_.” 

Together we Traveled back to Ink’s home. 

Sitting next to his paper tree, the Artist pulls an art book and a scattering of supplies out of his inventory. 

“What do you want to draw?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It just asked me to draw with you.”  I said as he pushed sheets of paper and crayons my way. 

“Welp, here you are! Let me know if you want help!” He offered before taking a piece of charcoal and starting his own art. 

Tapping on the paper pulled me into a new mini-game. A clean sheet of paper filled the screen, with the crayons poking in from the sides. 

Grabbing the colors I got to work. Scribbling here and there almost carelessly. It took some time but soon I was done with my ‘art’.  
  
I scoffed at the kid’s scratch. Exiting the mini-game I saw Ink still drawing with a small smile. 

{DAILY TASK : DRAW WITH INK COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

{ALL DAILY TASKS COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 500 CP.}

{TOTAL CP - 15,075}

Good. 

Stretching I exited the game without a goodbye. They shouldn’t need me for the rest of the day. _And_ I still had to eat.

What to make, what to make.

~~~~~~~

  
  


When he looked up from the sketch of the battle he found himself alone. No window, no presence. 

Taking another sip of yellow, he walked to where the Creator last was. 

They only used a single page. On it was a cartoon-style drawing of _him!_

The little Ink sat against the tree, using a pencil on his small artbook with his tongue sticking out in focus.

_How adorable! Is this how the Creator saw me?!_

Carefully taking the drawing he carried it back home.

_He had to frame this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the update here! Now all the Multiversal people know of the Creator! 
> 
> Here are the Thanks for the Missions this time!
> 
> Daily Tasks
> 
> -Draw with Ink * [Master_Malice]  
> -Steal Horror's ax * [Ralathekira]  
> -Insult Error and Nightmare * [Pokekid]  
> -Give a Sans his Condiment (Any Sans) * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Poke Red. * [Shelly]
> 
> Weekly Quests
> 
> -Give Blue A Stuffed Animal* [Ralathekira]  
> -Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * [Master_Malice]  
> -Poke one of Sci's inventions * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Bring Snacks to Star Meeting * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Set up a prank on a Star Sans * [Bookwyrm] 
> 
> Hidden quest  
> -Poke all of Nightmare's tentacles * [Master_Malice] (This one was a Weekly but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity!)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> In sight of all the awesome Missions I have been getting in now some 'Missions' will either be done 'off scene' (but you can still see in the new-upcoming Archive which will be added to the series soon-ish.) or not actually done as 'Missions' at all and will simply be done as things done during the chapter. This heads up will also be added to the end-chapter-mission-guide so that you guys know from now on.
> 
> Feel more than free to send them in! But know it may take sometime to get to all of yours! (expectially if you send a LOT in! I try to choose Missions from a variety of people!)


	6. Chit and Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes for the Council to learn a bit more about the Creators!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple days since. How is the Player doing?

“Orders up for table seven!”

“Bring the drinks over.”

“Would you like a house cheesecake? or maybe an-”

“Table for five.”

“Here’s the check. No rush on it. Is there anything else I can get you?” I spoke over the crowded restaurant. 

With a round of negatives, I swept off to bus off a booth. Taking the dishes to the back for the washers. The two guys working frantically to try and keep the mountain down. Back up front I grabbed a water pitcher. Circling my tables for refills as I checked in on them.

It’d been another busy shift. Being a full time waitress was murder on one’s patience. Especially with-

“DO YOU FUCKING THINK THIS IS A JOKE?! THEY ASKED FOR _HONEY_ MUSTARD! NOT _REGULAR_ MUSTARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND FIX IT!” 

-with that asshole as the owner. 

Keeping my head down, I pumped refills at the drink station. Not paying attention as Victor reamed out another high schooler who worked part time after class lets out. 

_There was a reason this place had a high turnover rate._

As much as quitting and throwing my apron in his face would be satisfying. The fact of the matter, no one in this small city would want to hire a Bachelor in game design.

Circling my sections, I wrapped up the last check. Wiping down the table to give the next shift a clean area. 

Clocking out, I managed to avoid Victor as I scuttled out to my car. My phone pinged just as I reached it. Pulling out my cell, I was greeted by a familiar message.

{CHARACTER : INK WANTS TO TALK!}

My phone’s been blowing up since Ink found out he can ping me a few hours ago. I haven’t been able to find a way to mute the notification so that led to some close calls. 

Not that I could blame him. With what today’s dailies were. 

Turning the car towards home I grinned mischievously. 

_This was going to be FUN!_

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Message Creator!” Ink called into the air for what _must_ have been the hundredth time! 

Just as before a small blue screen appeared, and disappeared just as quick.

“Ink! Come on! She’s at work! She’ll answer when she can!” Blueberry protested yet again.

“I don’t know Inky. . .Maybe you should try again?” Slim suggested, hiding his shit-eating grin behind his smoking hand.

Several other members sitting at the packed full Council table chuckled.

The Council hall was completely filled. Everyone had gathered for the chance to hear more about the Creators, and in particular, what their own personal Creator thought about their Multiverse.

“Message Crea-!” Ink’s repeated cry was interrupted by another screen popping up. 

It was the Creator! It looked like she just came from a shower. Her hair was still wet, as she patted it with the towel around her neck.

“Good morning Ink~” She greeted, inching up to the screen.

“Creator! Who-?!” 

“Ink! Calm down! We’ll get to it!” Dream interrupted, a fond smile on his face.

“Let me throw up the current Missions first.” The Creator grinned, clicking something on her side.

A moment later and the Missions screen popped up -

[DAILY TASKS]

-Tell the Council your Top 5 Favorite Sanses *

-Show a Star Sans a fan-made an Undertale YouTube AMV *

-Tell Dream what your dream job is *

-Show Fan Art to Ink in front of someone else. * 

-Read a fanfic starring Ink to Ink * 

[WEEKLY QUESTS]

-Give Blue A Stuffed Animal * 

-Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * 

-Poke one of Sci's inventions *

~~-Bring Snacks to a Star Meeting *~~

~~-Set up a prank on a Star Sans *~~

The background murmur rose as the various Judges got excited. The legit chance to see the products of the Creators? Hell yeah!

“Let’s start off easy!” Dream suggested, raising his voice above the murmurs. “What’s your dream job?” 

“I always wanted to make a video game. My college degree is even in Game Design.” She answered tilting her head. 

“Why don't cha’ just do it?” Red asked.

The Creator shrugged, “Life just. . . got in the way. There’s no real game companies around here. I was spending too much time applying to places only to get rejected. It came a time to settle for something else so I could pay the bills.” She swirled her coffee cup before taking a sip. 

“Where do you work now?” Classic wondered.

“I’m a waitress at a nearby bar. Thankfully I get pretty good tips so I’m pretty comfortable with it.” The Creator answered as she pulled up some menus, the semi-transparent screens filling part of the screen.

“WHAT ARE YOU-?” Blue started to ask, the question interrupted with the appearance of a giant bright blue stuffed rabbit. 

The young guardian’s eyes blew up into (literal) stars, hugging the huge stuffed animal to his chest. Thank yous spilling out loudly. The other people sitting at the table looked on in amusement and fondness. 

“I was wondering when you were going to do that.” Stretch commented, melting even more into his seat.

Ink lost his patience, jumping to his feet. “Who are your favorites??!?!?!” His eyelights changing rapidly.

“ _Well~_ ” The human hummed, a smile growing. 

“Creatooorrrrr!!!!!” Ink whined, bouncing up and down.

She laughed, taking another sip of coffee. “Number Five, Cross.”

The Council went wild. They may have known from the large battle on Sunday. But _still!_ One of the Creator’s top five being none other than a _Dark Sans._

“Number Four, The Bitty AU.”

Nods and murmurs of agreement filled the air. They could see why such a cute Universe would be on the list.

“Number Three, Ink.”

The Artist took a couple sips of yellow paint, the joy just beaming out of him as he ran about. Excited to be a ‘favorite’.

The rest of the Council chatted, confident that the other two would be the other Star Sanses or members of the Council.

“Number Two, Error.”

It was almost like a record scratch. All the conversation screeching to a halt. Ink tripping and face planting on the floor.

“ _What?!_ ” Multiple voices screeched. 

“Number One. . . Nightmare.” 

“ _WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!_ ” They screamed again. The Council devolving into pure chaos. 

“Why would you choose him as your favorite?!” Dream questioned, standing in shock.

“What part of ‘King of Negativity’ is hard to understand?!” Dance asked.

“Do you _really_ want to know?” The Creator countered.

“ _YES!!_ ” Multiple people answered. 

“I won’t deny that Nightmare can, _and has_ , done terrible things. But the level of that evil varies by each Multiverse. Some, you can almost call him honorable. Others, the things I’ve read him doing makes me sick for days. But the main reason I call him my favorite is how _real_ he is. He hurts and hates and makes mistakes and admits them. It’s so much easier to write him as a dynamic character compared to others.”

“. . . huh. . .” Ink puts his hands on his hips as he considered that. 

“ _and he’s hot._ ”

“What?!” Dream blushes, yellow magic coloring his cheeks. 

“And let’s move onto the fan art!” She deflected, tapping something on her phone.

“Wait! Do you really think my brother is-?!” The Guardian’s exclamation was cut off when the screens blacked out to another screen. 

A picture popped up, showing Ink in his newer outfit doing a flip of some sort with broomy. 

“It says 1,600 followers? Thank you?” Lust questioned. 

“Some artists and other Creators will make celebratory pieces in thanks for everyone that follows their work.” The Creator explained. 

“SIXTEEN HUNDRED? THAT’S A LOT OF PEOPLE!” Blue exclaimed.

“It is! Let me pull up the next one!”

“You’re showing more than one?” Classic commented.

“Don’t see why not! I spent quite a bit of time finding nice art work for you guys! May as well show them all.”

The next artwork was actually two side-by-side. One had the Dark Sanses in an alleyway, blood splattered and bone attacks sticking out of the walls. The other one showed the Star Sanses and Classic and Red crossing a crosswalk in a city. 

“That looks great!” Ink praised. “Both pictures have their own distinct tone!” 

“ _Ours is better_.” Red grumbled.

The Creator pulled up another. “I thought this would be amusing for you Ink.”

“What is it?” The Artist asked, finally moving back to his seat.

“A comic strip! Just read it!”

The Council spent a long minute reading the comic before breaking out into laughter.

“W-well they have a point there!” Stretch chuckled. 

“What would the effects of that actually be? Does Multiversal actions create new Multiverses like decisions split timelines?” Raven motioned with his hand, his wings fluffing a bit.

“Something to ask Sci for sure.” Classic shrugged. 

Ink was writing something on his scarf, the mini-broomy marking his notes. 

“And one last set of mini-comics. These are for Classic and Red.”

“Hit us.” Red said.

The Creator dropped the art work. The two small comics side by side. Again raucous laughter breaking out in the Council hall. 

“That’s the Boss for ya!” Red wiped a tear from his socket.

“Did Edge really do that as a babybones?” Slim asked. 

“I ain’t telling~” The red skeleton teased. 

“We want to watch the video next?” She suggested.

“I’LL TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!” Blueberry hopped out of his seat.

“It’s less than a minute long though!” The Creator chuckled.

“IT’S MOVIE-VIEWING PROTOCOL! THE LIGHTS SHOULD BE OFF!” Blue flicked off the lights, leaving the glow of the communication windows. 

Once Blue was back in his spot, the Creator started the short video. 

The little boppy tune ringing as the animation played. 

A moment later and the lights were back on. 

“That was pretty smooth!” Dream complimented. 

“Animations take a lot of work. Drawing all those frames. Even that short video may have taken months.”

“WHAT’S NEXT?” Blue asked.

“All that’s left is the fanfic reading!” The Creator cleared the screens, just grabbing her phone to scroll to something. 

The Council hushed so they could hear her. 

“He…

He had it.

He- He finally had one.

A soul.

The precious little thing was floating in front of his chest, summoned by himself from his own body. He cradled it in his hands, the fragile, beating soul emitting a warmth he had never known before. 

Well, as far as he could remember, but that didn’t matter now.

Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump

His smile grew genuinely wider as he closed his eyes- listening to the beautiful melody it played. It was strong, and with so much potential! There was so much room for growth!

It was all his.

Every single atom, every last speck of magic, was his.

And he was going to cherish it.”

“Wait. . .is this-?” Dream whispered under his breath, intent on listening. 

“It was surprising when it first started.

He didn’t know when, or how, or even why, really. He had just finished talking to Dream about his new soul and what he had done during the few hours since he had woken up (which was basically tell all of his friends about what had happened), and now it was his turn for him to listen as Dream talked. His friend was talking about something that was happy and joyous, and it made him happy too.

Yet… his soul hurt.

He flinched at the harsh twinge of pain he felt- bending over and placing his hand to his chest. It wasn’t actually that bad, he had felt worse pains before while fighting Error and Nightmare and protecting the Multiverse, but it was… unexpected.

“Ink?” Dream asked, worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Ink frowned. “Fine? I think? My soul did something weird…” ”

“I HAVE A SOUL?!?!!!” Ink interrupted, the loud shout getting hushed by a dozen others.

The Creator went on as if Ink hadn’t said a word. “ “Souls tend to feel like that, you know.” Dream smiled, but for whatever reason seeing it made Ink want to cry for him. About what, he didn't know- he just felt the need to cry for Dream.

“I knew that.” Ink huffed, slightly offended (which surprised him). “Why don’t you keep on talking about your day?”

“Are you sure you want me to?” Dream asked, and when he nodded, the Guardian let it drop. “Alright. Well, in that case…” ” 

“And that’s the reading!”

“Don’t leave it there!” Ink cried. “Why does that me have a soul?! What’s going on with it?!!” 

“I don’t know _why_ that Ink got a soul. It’s just a thing that's not explained. As for what’s going on with it, that Ink is having an emotion and it spooked him a bit.” 

“I want a Soul too! How do I get one?!” 

“Ink. . .” Dream added, feeling sorrow for his friend.

“No! I want to know!” The Artist demanded. The Council falling silent. 

They tried not to speak about Souls around Ink, aware their leader was actually Soulless. 

“. . .I don’t know.”

“Creator-!” 

“ _Ink! I! Don’t! Know!_ ” She snapped back. “If there is a way for you to get a Soul I’ll help with that ok?” She sighed.

“. . .Ok. . .” Ink slunk back in his seat. 

“I think we should wrap up the Council for now.” Dream directed. 

The members of the Council quickly scattered, wanting to leave behind the dark atmosphere. 

As the room cleared, Blue approached his friend. “Ink. . .” 

The Artist swiped Broomy on the ground, disappearing in a puddle of ink. 

Falling through the familiar ink, he reformed in none other than the lab of Sci. 

“Is there a way for me to ever get a Soul?” He asked immediately, startling the scientist. Who scrambled to set the breaker of gel down. 

A second later and the ‘pressure’ of the Creator watching returned. 

“What brings this up?” Sci asked now that nothing was going to possibly explode.

The communication screen popped up again. 

“I was telling the Council about other Multiverses and there was an Ink who got a Soul in the story I read.” She explained.

“I see. . .” Sci moved to his desk, still covered with papers and old coffee cups. “I can’t say it’s impossible for you to get a Soul.” 

“Then-!”

“But at the same time I can’t say it _is_ possible.” 

“What does that mean?” Ink asked, hopping up on a spot on the counter.

“As a monster our magic comes from our Souls. But being without one, your magic has adapted to be without it. If you get one it may be likely the Soul and your magic will reject each other. Possibly breaking the Soul, or ruining your magic, or maybe even kill you outright.” Sci theorised.

“That’s fine. I can just respawn!”

“Kill-kill you Ink.” 

“. . .Oh. . .”

Sci pushed his rolling chair to a file cabinet, unlocking it and pulling out a file. Rolling back over he started to flip through it. 

“In the first place, a Soulless being suddenly gaining a Soul would take some pretty miraculous events. So far there’s no record of even a Flowery or Temmie regaining their Souls. Or getting new ones, of course.” 

“So there’s no way?” Ink asked, fingering his cyan vial.

“It’s more accurate to say it’s improbable. _Vastly_ _improbable_. Just because it hasn’t happened doesn’t mean it _can’t_ happen.” 

Ink perked up, taking a sip of yellow and green before jumping up. “Thanks Sci!” Throwing down more ink, he portaled away. The puddle disappearing with him. 

“Creator, wait a moment.” Sci interrupted when she went to follow.

“What is it?” She shifted the window to face the scientist.

“I want you to hold onto something for me. Hopefully it won’t need to be used, but it’s best you have it on hand anyway.” Sci held out a high-grade lock box. Opening it to show the object inside. 

“But that’s-!” 

“I know. I hope it never needs to be used. But ‘the path to hell is lined with good intentions’ I believe is how it goes?” Sci grinned sadly.

“I’ll carry it, but I’m not happy about this Sci.” The Creator glared. 

“I was hoping for that as well.” He said as the object disappeared into the Creator’s ‘inventory’. “But it’s dangerous out there. Take it with you.”

. . .

“Are you serious?” The Creator started laughing. 

“ _Hylian_ likely.” He deadpanned, but his eyes were sparking with mirth.

“ _Tri_ not to _force_ it Sci. Not everyone can _Link_ them together.” 

“I know better than to _Try-force_ it. But I can’t keep them _Bottle_ d up.”

“At least you're not _bomb_ -ing it.”

“Thanks, I’ve spent time learning a _Majora_ of them.” 

“That was kinda pushing it Sci!” The Creator said between giggles. “How do you even know about Legend of Zelda anyway?”

“Some Universes have hit the surface. That’s a popular series in many of them.” He shrugged. 

“Well thanks for the laugh. I should catch up to Ink. But first-” 

The Creator tapped her screen in multiple places, activating multiple machines in the lab. Creating a cacophony of whirrs and beeps as they scanned and printed.

“-Bye!” The screen blipped out of existence leaving Sci alone in the lab. 

He shook his head in amusement. Turning to go shut off the machines. He did what he set out to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vids  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BwygBWGhRQ Undertale - Hot Dog French Fries (Extended Version) by WiittyUsername
> 
> Art  
> https://twitter.com/13_tenshitsuji/status/1272875753206509573 New Ink outfit by @13_tenshitsuji  
> https://twitter.com/hm_UTa/status/1265458041765281792 dark/star sans art by @hm_UTa  
> https://thegrinningkitten.tumblr.com/post/152297631355/just-something-that-ive-been-thinking-about-for-a Ink/Error Comic by The Grinning Kitten  
> https://twitter.com/simpface/status/1275105398635114502 baby bone sleep comic by @simpface
> 
> fanfic  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200766 Feeling Something New (Ink Gets A Soul Series) by ShandyCandy278
> 
> All credit for the art and videos go to their respective creators. I take no credit whatsoever for them and encourage you all to not steal art and to support these awesome people!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ouch! That went a bit messy there for a moment! 
> 
> Here’s the Missions for this chapter! 
> 
> Daily  
> -Tell the Council your Top 5 Favorite Sanses [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount]  
> -Show a Star Sans a fan-made an Undertale YouTube AMV [Novella_Stella]  
> -Tell Dream what your dream job is [EclipseStoryWritter]  
> -Show Fan Art to Ink in front of someone else. * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Read a fanfic starring Ink to Ink * [Kharons_End]
> 
> Weekly  
> -Give Blue A Stuffed Animal* [Ralathekira]  
> -Have a pun battle with a 'Sans' * [Master_Malice]  
> -Poke one of Sci's inventions * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Bring Snacks to Star Meeting * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Set up a prank on a Star Sans * [Bookwyrm] 
> 
> And current CP number : 20,850
> 
> The Archive is now up as well! Go check out the first chapters!
> 
> EDIT - Thank you guys so much for 100 Kudos! It means a lot to me that all of you like my works so much!


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches onward. Almost an entire month has gone by since the Creator became the Player. 
> 
> But games have stories too. And it’s time this one got started.

A couple weeks had passed since my existence was revealed to the Dark Sanses. We’ve had only one more encounter with them since. . .

_That was a chaotic mess. . ._

The entire fight Cross distracted the hell out of me. Popping up in my face over and over like a demented prairie dog. 

We lost that fight on account that Ink and I couldn’t stop laughing. The artist was dragged away by Blue as Dream face palmed. 

(I couldn’t be sure, but I thought that I saw Cross and Killer high-fiving as we left.)

It was only later, after the artist stopped laughing, that Ink and the others requested that unless specifically requested I should have the window turned off. It took some time scanning the settings, but the window got turned off.

All the Missions since then were simple flippy-floppy stuff. Easy tasks that took no effort at all.

Although this week’s Missions could be anything but. . .

  
  


Daily

-Get one of the Star Sanses on a sugar high * 

-Make a Skeleton blush. 

-Pronounce the word "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia" to Ink successfully 

-Take a picture of everyone scrunched together 

-"Appear" at the middle of a meeting 

Weekly

-Visit the bitty au 

-Interact with Error 

-Talk to Fresh

-Feed Horror Sans

-Wrap/tangle Cross up in his scarf.

  
  


The Dailys were more silly fun, but the weeklys. . . It was outright asking for me to meet up with the Dark Sanses. 

I’ve done a bit of thinking since that first encounter with them. Ink had a _point_. Not a nice point, but a point regardless.

There were _thousands_ of Multiverses in the Undertale fandom. It could really be that the gang was actually _bad_. There’s more than enough fics where that’s true.

_On the other hand_ -

Cross knew about the Balance. The delicate teeter totter of Destruction and Creation, Negativity and Positivity. As far as I know, the Balance only is mentioned when it’s being relevant.

Which means that either the bad guys are ‘Balance Keepers’ as I’ve seen Error use the term in a fic before, or they’re being clever and using words to gain a rapport with me.

(Tee Hee fancy words)

. . .

I’m totally going to meet up with them when the time comes. 

It may be my gamer perspective taking over again, but it’s not like they can do anything to me. 

_Can’t kidnap, harm, or kill what’s not actually there._

Not to mention they are among my favorites~

I shake my head at myself in amusement. My shift had ended early today, the asshole owner shutting down a couple of sections to save himself money on paychecks. 

So here I was back in my pajamas at home. The game was pulled up on my phone as I lounged in front of the TV. 

I wasn’t watching Ink at the moment. The Artist was off in one of the DataTale Universes. One of his patrols. 

At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if the word ‘patrol’ means ‘go over there and _try_ to not piss off the locals.’ to Ink.

His chaotic nature gave me a lot of laughs but _damn_. I couldn’t tell if he actually knew what he was doing sometimes.

Amusing. Plenty of clips in the Archive showing _all_ those moments.

But back to the matter-

_Today’s Missions_

I was waiting for Ink to travel to the Star Council Universe. He only went there for meetings, so if I saw him there then the meeting had started.

Meanwhile I saw spending my time scrolling the game forums, learning new info about the game. Switching back to the game screen every couple minutes.

[INK HAS TRAVELED TO THE STAR UNIVERSE!]

Nice, I return to the game. The sight of Ink’s eternally messy bedroom filling my phone screen. I waited only about fifteen minutes before Traveling over, opening up the Communication Window the second I arrived.  
  
“Good Morning!!~~~”  I shout out from the multiple windows scattered over the large table.

_To the delightful sound of a dozen Judges screaming their heads off_.

I had the delightful sight of several skeletons shortcutting away in terror.

{DAILY TASK : ‘APPEAR’ AT THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

Exiting away from the box, I watched in amusement as everyone slowly returned to the table. Ink picking himself off the floor where he’d fallen from his chair, laughing.

“MISS CREATOR! YOU’RE EARLY TODAY!” Blue comments happily.

“I got sent home early!”  I said, sprawling out on the couch.

“Nice to hear it Creator, any chance that one of your Missions today involve scaring us?~” Dream asks sweetly.

“Not at all! They’re all fluffy, easy Missions. As usual.”  I say truthfully, they _were_ easy and there was indeed none that mentioned scaring anyone.

“Then you wouldn’t mind sharing today’s would you?~” Dream’s tone hiding the keen flash in his eyes.

“Sure-” I threw up only the dailys.

  
  


Daily

-Get one of the Star Sanses on a sugar high *

-Make a Character blush. * 

-Pronounce the word "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia" to Ink successfully 

-Take a picture of everyone scrunched together 

-"Appear" at the middle of a meeting 

  
  


“CREATOR! THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY CAN APPRECIATE A GRAND ENTRANCE LIKE ANY SKELETON! BUT PERHAPS IT WAS A BIT. . . OUT OF HAND?” Blue shifted in his seat.

“It was pretty funny to me!” Ink chuckled, swiping away tears.

“Yer always laughing at dis shit!” Red growled under his breath, slumping back into the chair he had teleported away in a panic from.

Quiet looks of agreement tossed around the table. No one spoke out about it, all the judge’s used to Ink’s quirks by now. 

“What’s going on?”  I interrupted. 

“We were talking about adding protections to the OuterTale Universe. Error has been visiting them far too often lately. Ink and I are going to add firewalls to the Other verses so he can’t enter them anymore or at the very least we get a heads up when he does.” Dream explains.

Leaning back into the cushions I mull that over.  “Any reason why you can’t just let them have ‘dibs’ over one? Error is not likely to keep hopping into random OuterVerses if there's one that he feels is safe enough to visit often.” 

“And which should we sacrifice to them, huh? Are you asking us to pick which of my copies we should sacrifice to their Negativity and Destruction?!” Outer slammed his hands on the table, frustrated.

“No, I think they should choose. Just send them a message asking them to choose an already negative copy that you won’t attack them in. If they try to choose a positive AU or the original, then the deal’s off.”  I counter him.  “They may be ‘dark sanses’ but are you really going to take away their one place to see the stars?” 

The council room went quiet, the judges casting glances to each other. 

“THAT’S. . .SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT. THANK YOU CREATOR!” Blue said. 

“No problem lil Blue, at least I don’t have Hippo-poto-mon-stros-es-quippe-da-lio-phobia to trip up my words!~” I phrase out the word carefully, exiting out the successful Daily Task Complete pop-up.

“What fear is that anyway?” Stretch asked.

“Fear of long words.” Dream answered casually. Sinking into his scarf when the judges turn to look at him. “I studied fears for a bit ok??” 

“Creator, do you mind leaving us to finish? There’s some more things we’d like to talk about without any outside opinions.” Dream asked after a second.

“That’s fine I guess. Just let me know if you need me.” I {TRAVEL} away to the first Universe I clicked, UnderSwap. 

Snowdin was happily continuing it’s day. Villagers traveling among the snow-laden fields. 

I had to remember these were real people with real lifes. I didn’t have the right to intrude on Council meetings just because I feel like it. . .

What to do then?

I just wanted _something_ to do.

There was still the group photo, making someone blush, and getting Blue on a sugar high.

Well~ Since I’m in UnderSwap anyway~

Flashing to the inside of the Swp Bro’s house, I went inside their kitchen. After a little quick [ACTION] inside their fridge, I [TRAVEL]ed away. Going to the classic UnderTale now.

Inside that house I found classic Papyrus. Opening up the Comm Window I called out. 

“Good Morning Papyrus!” 

The skeleton jumped, summoning a bone attack to point at the screen in an instant. The moment he realized what he saw, Papyrus put the attack away. 

“OH! HELLO! IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU CREATOR! I’VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!” He exclaimed happily.

“Sans actually told you about me??”  That didn’t seem like him.

“WELL, ACTUALLY, IT WAS BLUE WHO TOLD ME. SANS WAS. . .LESS INFORMATIVE. . .” Papyrus’s eyes narrowed in distaste before the emotion cleared up. 

_There we go._

“SO HOW MAY I HELP YOU?” He asked.

Smiling, I started to pull something up on my phone.  _“I just wanted an honest opinion for something real quick.~”_

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALL THE HONEST OPINIONS! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SHOW ME?”

I threw up a couple photos of thigh-high socks. One pair with cute cat paws, the other was plain white but had a little bow at top.

Papyrus sputtered, covering his face with his gloves.

“Well, the one with paws is really cute. But the bow set seems very soft. What do you think?~”  I ask ‘innocently’. 

“T-THAT’S QUITE- QUITE A DILEMMA!” Papyrus slowly lowered his hands but his gaze was trained on the ceiling.

_Time to step it up a bit_.

“I mean, I want to look nice, ya know? Yet, it should be comfortable. Feel nice on my legs. I’ll be wearing them for. . . _special occasions_ so they should be something just as special.”  I muse.

“IN-INDEED AN IMPORTANT SUBJECT TO CONSIDER.” Papyrus turned around while I was talking, now facing the counter again.

_What is he-?_

  
  


{DAILY TASK : MAKE A CHARACTER BLUSH COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

  
  


_Oh~ I see~ Shy, aren’t you?_

“I- I SAY THE PAWS ARE THE BETTER CHOICE! APPEARANCE IS VERY IMPORTANT WHEN. . .VISITING. . .A DATEMATE!” Papyrus said, only the edge of his bright orange blush visible at my angle.

“I see! Thanks for your help!”  I shuffle away the ‘implicating’ pictures. 

“IT WAS MY PLEASURE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS AVAILABLE TO HELP!”

“Bye!”  I flashed away before Papyrus answered. 

That didn’t take much time. The meeting was still going on. Now I didn’t have anything to do. 

Not unless I work on my Weekly Missions. . .

I pull up the set of Missions I had hidden from the Council.

  
  


Weekly

-Visit the bitty au 

-Interact with Error 

-Talk to Fresh 

-Feed Horror Sans 

-Wrap/tangle Cross up in his scarf.

  
  


I could go visit the Bitty AU. Ink unlocked one just the other day for [TRAVEL]. As well as go talk with Fresh, although I couldn’t understand why it was a Mission.

_Cute Bitties first!_

Shifting over to BittyTale #182, I peered into one of the many Bitty shelters. Little Blueberries, and Papys and Blackberries and more playing and exploring and sleeping in their pens.

A mini-game popped up!

It was like a pet-raising game! Getting to pet, feed, and play with the little guys. 

They seemed kinda confused at the invisible person playing with them. But the more adventurous Bitties had fun playing regardless. Their lazy counterparts watching on. 

After spending too much time there, I tore myself away and traveled to FreshTale.

_Time to talk to everyone’s favorite parasite._

Landing in the blindingly neon Universe, I should have expected that I wouldn’t be alone for long. 

“Wazzup my lil RaDiCAl Creator?~” A familiar voice spoke up.   
  
Opening the Communication Window, I came face to face with Fresh. The skeletal parasite was hanging out on a curb, playing an old gameboy. He didn’t look surprised at all by the window.

“Came to talk to you.”  I answered.

{WEEKLY QUEST : TALK TO FRESH COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 2000 CP.}

“What’s up Dudette?” Fresh asked, throwing the gameboy over his shoulder without a care.

“I don’t actually know. The game told me that I should come talk to you at some point this week.”  I replied. And it was true, I had no idea what I was meant to do here.

“Well I got a little bit of something for ya! You should-”

Fresh’s words were cut off by the Mission Alert.

{DAILY TASK : GET ONE OF THE STAR SANSES ON A SUGAR HIGH COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

{HIDDEN MISSION : GAIN 30,000 TOTAL CP COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 1,000 CP}

Seriously?!

I check my total-

31,100 CP.

Damn that’s a lot. 

“Sorry about that Fresh, please go on.”  I told the neon skeleton after I cleared away the pop-ups.

“No problemo! What happened there?”

“Oh, I had a mission today to get a Star Sans on a sugar high. So right now Stretch must be having a hell of a time dealing with Blue right now.”  I grinned.

{NEW MEMORY ADDED TO THE [ARCHIVE]!}

_And ignore that pop-up!_

“That sounds wild!” Fresh shook his head in ‘remorse’ but he was still grinning. “Anyway, I was just saying that you should go visit DanceTale #898 tomorrow! You can go there because of Inky right?”

Checking the [TRAVEL] list I said “Yeah that’s open for me. What should I be looking out for?”

“Oh just hang out at the viewing area. You’ll see!” He answered vaguely.

“Alright, sounds like a plan! See ya around Fresh!” 

“L8ter Dudette!” 

I [TRAVELED] back to the Star Council Universe, assuming that the meeting was over. Which it was, just not in the way I expected. 

It was hard to tell from the chaos, but judging from the familiar bottle sitting empty on the large table, it seems that somehow Blue got his drink from home. Drank it here. And then went on a wild sugar rush here in the Council. 

The scene was like an overdramatic renaissance painting. 

Skeletons laying ‘dead’ over the floor and furniture. Others laughing and pointing hysterically. Some brave souls working to catch the rampant Blueberry. Grasping for the hyper-active skeleton.

Pulling my camera angle back so I can get a full screen shot, I snapped the photo of the room.

{DAILY TASK : TAKE A PICTURE OF EVERYONE SCRUNCHED TOGETHER COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 200 CP.}

{ALL DAILY TASKS COMPLETE!}

{REWARD - 500 CP.}

I think I’ll end it for today. Since everyone’s so busy right now~

Logging out of the game I stretched and made my way to the kitchen. Feeling a bit peckish after all that.

_Tomorrow. . .What the hell is going to happen there?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a round of applause for those who sent in this chapter’s Missions!~
> 
> Daily  
> -Get one of the Star Sanses on a sugar high * [Pokekid]  
> -Make a Character blush. * [Shelly] / -Make a Skeleton blush. * [Bookwyrm]  
> -Pronounce the word "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia" to Ink successfully [Novella_Stella]  
> -Take a picture of everyone scrunched together [KittyKatt25]  
> -"Appear" at the middle of a meeting [TheVillainFanatic]
> 
> Weekly  
> -Visit the bitty au [KittyKatt25]  
> -Interact with Error [Anon]  
> -Talk to Fresh [Shelly]  
> -Feed Horror Sans [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount]  
> -Wrap/tangle Cross up in his scarf. [thoughtsdemise] (Was a Daily)
> 
> Hidden  
> -Have 30,000 total cp [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount]
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I’m incredibly sorry for the unintentional delay there. I don’t know how it slipped so much. . .I’ve done a bit of thinking, and I’m leaning towards the idea of just posting the Missions in the Archive. That way the main story here can lean towards more to the plotline instead of having to write 80% of it for the daily missions. (Hidden Missions or Missions deemed important to the story will still be done here.) Also I won’t have to actually keep track of the CP anymore. Because I don’t do math and keeping it linear sucked.
> 
> Hopefully this will lead towards faster updates. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this idea? Are you all for it? Or would you rather it continue as-is with the dailys/weeklys here? (I’m still not keeping up with CP anymore, as I said, that sucks. I may spot the CP TOTAL once in a while, but I assure you, it’ll be a random number that’ll be reasonable for her to have gathered at that point in the game.)
> 
> I used the Sugar High Mission as an example as to what this might be like. It's over in the ARCHIVE.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> In more awesome news, we got two kickass people who made fanart for this series!~
> 
> Please give some cheers and likes to SpringGreenHeart and TheVillainFanatic for their amazing work!
> 
> SpringGreenHeart - https://hellyeahanothersarah.tumblr.com/post/626501830082461696/fanart-for-creators-game-by-annika0130-shes-an
> 
> TheVillainFanatic -  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEhh4zIjfog/?igshid=lzvvzbjd0mq2
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Post-Note!
> 
> Ok - so - I got a full-time job now, and I’m still adapting to a new schedule. So Updates for all my fics will be sketchy for a bit. I’m sorry about this, but I promise I’ll try to get back into the swing of things asap!


	8. Author's Note

First off, Sorry to get you guys excited for a new chapter!  
  
Second of all, I'd like to announce I'm putting Creator's Game on Hiatus.   
  
I still fully plan on finishing this series in the future. But for now, I'm putting it to rest in favor of my other two series - Beloved Nightmare and Strange Bitty Days.   
  
Hopefully with this we'll have faster updates and more free time to start on another idea I've been tossing about.   
  
A Drabble series!  
  
Filled with short one shots or mini-stories of random ideas I've had hanging around for a while now.   
  
(But no guarantee they'll get continuations. This Drabble series will likely be filled with unfinished works. Just a place for me to get all the ideas down.)  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your patience with me all this time!  
  
See you guys around!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some new art! Thanks to Vhutch88 (Robosnake) for this great pic! -
> 
> https://vhutch88-blog.tumblr.com/post/639083296972800000/managed-to-get-it-done-before-midnight-this-is

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A READER INTERACT FIC! YOU CAN PUT FORWARD MISSIONS FOR THEM TO DO!
> 
> RULES -  
> Make it clear what kind of Mission it is.  
> Right now only DAILY TASKS and WEEKLY QUESTS are available.
> 
> Say who it’s for.  
> Right now only Ink and Player are available. If it's a direct action Player is supposed to make. (EX. Poke so-and-so. Use an item. Use an ability. etc) please put a * next to it.
> 
> I will try my best to put in every single suggestion. But please be patient with me! It may take a bit of time for yours to show up!
> 
> UPDATE! -  
> In sight of all the awesome Missions I have been getting in now some 'Missions' will either be done 'off scene' (but you can still see in the new-upcoming Archive which will be added to the series soon-ish.) or not actually done as 'Missions' at all and will simply be done as things done during the chapter.


End file.
